Meant to be Yours
by JennRios2
Summary: This takes place right after the third season finale when Marion is back. We'll see how Regina and Robin manage the situation , even with the new old threat in town. (Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story ever. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I love Once and ofcourse Lana Parrilla and so this story is about my favorite ship Outlaw Queen. I'll welcome any reviews in fact please review and let me know if you have any questions :)**

**Chapter 1 ~ An Awful Surprise**

There she was speechless at the sight of the happy family reunion. So many feelings rushing in at once. She fought the tears, which had already started to blur her vision. The anger towards Emma kept arising, as the lava of a volcano about to erupt. She fought and fought, because she had changed, she had used light magic, she was a hero now. But the darkness was fighting to overtake her heart again. She didn't know what to do she was completely glued to the ground where she stood.

Unable to move, aching inside she was just standing there staring at them. 'Oh how happy they are that she's back' Regina thought. 'Well who wouldn't be? She's back from the dead, the woman he loved'. Regina shook her head at the thought. She remembered what he had said last night _'I would've walked through hell to be with my Marion' _and now there she stood, his Marion. Oh how she ached, her heart was breaking and she felt it tug, and tug and tug. She thought this would be her end, that she was just about to burst and be no more.

Henry moved quickly to his mother's side trying to instill some encouragement, trying but Regina didn't even look down at him.

Regina just stood there deep in thought, unshed tears in her eyes. Snow could tell that there was internal battle going on. Last time she was heart broken she had given into darkness but she had change. Snow felt the guilt surge at the bottom of her stomach, what could she do or say to help a broken Regina. A broken Regina and all because of her daughter. Emma had done, unknowingly, but she had done it.

"Mom?" Henry said in a low caring, almost soothing, tone. Regina snapped away from the, now reunited, Hood family to look down at her son. With tears glistening in her eyes she said "I need to go Henry… I… I need to… be alone". "But mom I don't think is good for you to be alone, I'm here and you don't have to" he said as his eyes started getting red and tears threatened to flood them. He had never seen his mom like this, she was always strong and she never showed any weakness. Regina tried to smile but failed and said "How about you give me a couple of hours, I need to think" Henry was about to say something when she cut him off "Henry please just a couple, you can come by later and stay the night" He saw his mother's pleading eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Regina looked around making sure no one was watching her before turning around to leave. She walked as quietly as she could. As she opened the door she looked back to see Robin, Roland, and _her_ still lost in the embrace. She saw Snow looking at her, with tears going down her face, and Emma's scared and confused look. Regina knew she was sorry for what she had done but right now she didn't care. Emma was just like her mother acting before thinking. And then there was Henry's sweet face giving her a smile of reassurance, she tried to smile back, this time accomplishing it.

Why had it become the Charming's job to torture her and take away what little happiness she could get?

As Regina walked outside she felt a cold breeze surround her. She didn't give it much thought; though it was rare Storybrooke always had cool breezes at night. Little she knew that it wasn't just a cool breeze but a friend from the past...

**Please review and questions are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted more so here it is hope you still like **

**Chapter 2 ~ A Burst of Magic**

Regina had walked out of the diner very quietly, as soon as the door closed behind her the bell rang but no one noticed. She walked to the sidewalk and God was it cold. She thought the breeze would cease soon but it didn't and honestly she couldn't care less.

A happy ending had been ruined for her once more. "It must run in the family" she mumbled, as she walked down the sidewalk towards her home. She didn't want to admit it but even Henry had made her suffer. He had left her and he had been cruel to her in many ways. _'You're not my mom' _he had said once _'You're the Evil Queen' _he had also said, those words that burned her inside, words that tore her heart. But he was her son and children say things they don't always mean, though they broke her heart she forgave them because it was her son. However forgiveness now, was far, too far from her.

How could she forgive Emma? She had taken Henry away from her and poisoned his mind against her, maybe without knowing so, but she had. How could she forgive her, when she had taken her happy ending once more?

'_You are just like your mother… never thinking of consequences.' _Oh but Emma was worst, she took her son and though he was back she still had taken him. Now she had taken her second chance at true love, she took away her new family; the boy who wanted her as his mommy, the man that saw past the evil she once had and had declared his love for her, she had taken away her soulmate. Right now forgiveness didn't have a place in her heart she wanted Emma dead. She knew she wouldn't kill her because she had changed. But she wanted her dead and gone, never to return.

* * *

_An Hour Ago_

"_Roland would you like some ice cream?" Regina asked the little boy. Roland looked up with a smile and nodded frantically. The boy loved being with her 'maybe because he didn't have a mom' she thought, 'I could be his mom'. On their way to the ice cream shop Roland stopped walking, looking down with a frown. Robin and Regina looked down at him concerned. "What is it buddy?" Robin asked ruffing Roland's hair, " I want to ask Gina something very important" Regina looked at Robin, who took a step back, and then crouched down until she was at eye level with the small boy. She asked sweetly "What would you like to ask my little knight?" Roland looked down shyly and then up at her gathering up some confidence. "Gina…" he took a breath and stared at her, "Gina" he repeated "would you like to be my… my…" he looked up at his dad and then back at her, he took another deep breath and sighed "my mommy?" Regina felt her heart burst with happiness and tears came to her eyes. She hugged him tightly and without really giving it thought she said "Yes, yes I would love to be your mommy my handsome little knight" Hand in hand they walked into the ice cream shop, wide smile in their faces. _

Roland looked at his mother he didn't really know her, he just knew her name and that is why he had walked to her. He looked around trying to find someone. He heard the bell 'who left' he thought. He scanned the diner looking for her, but where was she? She had come in with them, he saw her. He looked at his father and asked "Papa, where's mommy?" for a moment Robin didn't understand, but then he realized for who the little boy was asking for. He looked around trying to find Regina but she wasn't there, 'What have I done?' he asked himself. Marion looked at Roland and said "I'm here baby, I'm right here baby boy". She hugged him tighter, but Roland fought and pushed her until she set him down. "You're not my mommy!" he said frowning at her. Marion took a step back and looked at her son, he was her son "Roland baby I'm your momma, I'm…" she was cut off by Roland "No you're not! Where is she?" he said scanning the diner again. He stopped towards the door and said "Papa I'm gonna look for my mommy, because she's not my mommy" he said pointing at Marion. He turned around and mumbled "Gina is my mommy."

Everyone at the diner was in a state of shock as the exchange took place; they just stared as the little boy ran out. Robin ran behind him followed by Henry, Snow and Tinkerbell. Marion was in shock and stood there for a moment before running after them.

* * *

"Mommy!" he screamed "mommy!" Roland ran out of the diner. He heard his father call after him but he couldn't go back he had to find his mommy. He spotted her just up ahead and so he ran as fast as his two little legs would allow.

Regina heard his cries and turned around "Roland?" she said, surprised to hear him calling her mommy still. He ran to her legs and motioned for her to pick him up, and she did. "Roland, my little knight, what's going on?... why aren't you with your mom?" she asked, sadness and pain in her voice. Roland only shook his head against her chest, sobs coming from the little boy. Regina took his chin in one hand and lifted it up, her eyes scanning his tear stained face. She felt a lump in her throat so she cleared it. "Roland its ok, she's your mom…" her voice died out she took a deep breath and continued, "and she needs you to be her knight". 'Her knight' the words repeated in her head. Roland wasn't hers he was Marion's and the thought of that killed her.

"Roland, buddy" Robin said as he caught up with the both of them. "Don't ever run away from me again" he said. "Roland go with your papa… I need to go, b… but I'll see you... soon" Regina said, holding back her tears, trying to hand him back to his father and failing. Roland had tightened his grip around her neck so she had to lean back a bit to keep her balance. "No!... no,no,no!" he screamed " You're my mommy, you said…" another sob "you said, you would be my mommy" another sob "please don't make me go back… please". Regina didn't know what to say so she just hugged him, while Robin rubbed his son's back.

"Let go of my son!" Marion screamed, reaching to take Roland away from Regina, only to be blocked by Robin. "She's the Evil Queen! … How can you let her carry our son like that?" she asked indignantly, Snow, Tinkerbell, and Henry, who had also caught up with them, winced at her words. "How can you even let her near him?" Robin's blood boiled at the sound of his wife's words. "She has changed!" he said angrily "And Roland and I love her!" At the sound of those words Marion got even angrier and lunged forward to take Roland. Just before she could grab the boy a bright light shined from his little hand. Without warning Marion was thrown back to the ground where she laid unconscious.

Everyone looked at the little boy in Regina's arms. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. Roland looked from his hand to Regina's eyes and back, he was as confused as anyone in the group.

"What was that?" Henry asked the question that was in everyone's mind. Regina looked at him with a furrow brow, she was also confused, she had no idea where it had come from. When everyone started looking at her she simply said "Well I didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking" she looked at Roland, who was still awestruck and staring at his hand. "My little knight are you ok?" she asked, the boy looked up "I… I" he looked down at his hand and back to her "I didn't want to hurt her… I just wanted her to get away from us." he said and started crying again.

Snow and Tinkerbell went to check Marion while Robin and Henry walked over to Regina and the child. "We need to take her to Whale" said Snow as she and Tinkerbell lifted Marion up.

Robin looked at Regina raising his eyebrow questioningly. Regina looked at him and answered "It was like a burst of magic". 'But where did it come from?' Regina asked herself.

**I loved writing Roland in this one oh and the magic, where did it come from? You'll find out soon… Thanks for the reviews please keep it up and ask ask ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So someone said something about Roland and his relation to Regina… I hadn't thought of that but it sounds good though it'd be a very complicated story-line and the family tree after that, I'll think about it but I don't promise anything I already had something in mind. ****When it comes to Elsa well we just need to see a bit more ok…**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 3 ~ The Waiting Room**

Regina sat in the waiting room of the ER. She had convinced Henry and Snow to go home. "Mary Margaret you have a baby at home, you need to go" Regina told the pale woman, Snow looked at her with pleading eyes "But… but I…" Regina waved her free hand at her and motion for her to leave then she said "and would you please take my son" Henry looked up but she continued "You need to rest also and I'm perfectly fine, besides it will make me feel even better to know that you are well taken care of" Henry stood up and walked to her "But… But I can…" Regina cut him off "OK what is it with the two of you and your buts, neither of you are little…" she continued "Mary Margaret take Henry and the both of you are going to leave right now" she said firmly. They both reluctantly nodded and made their way out. Snow looked behind her to Regina and said "How is it that you always bring back the child in me?" she grinned. Regina looked at her and with a smirk said "God only knows dear" she rolled her eyes playfully. 'And how is it Snow that you always bring out the mother in me' she hated that thought but it was true Snow had always done that to her even when she wanted to kill her. She watched them both leave and was glad they did, Henry needed sleep and she noticed Snow did also.

* * *

She was still trying to figure out how Roland had used magic. 'He's not magical, is he?' she asked herself yet again. Robin doesn't have magic and neither does…_Marion_. Oh that name, she hated it with a passion. Not more than Emma's, who was sitting right across from her with Hook by her side.

Regina wanted to make Emma sorry, she had ruined everything. Regina wasn't only thinking about her chance at true love, no, she was thinking about her… her… the boy. She kept reminding herself that he wasn't her son that he was _her's_, _Marion's._

Roland had cried against her chest mumbling between sobs. 'I didn't want to', 'sorry', 'Mommy I swear I didn't mean to hurt her', 'sorry… sorry'. He kept repeating himself until he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. He was hurting for what he had done; a five year old was devastated. He felt guilt and shame and he didn't know what to do with it.

'This is Emma's fault' Regina kept thinking, darkness threatening to engulf her heart. But she couldn't let it claim her heart again; she had changed for Henry, for Roland, for Robin, and above all for herself.

Giving into the darkness was an easy way out of all this. Maybe taking her heart out would help, but no she wasn't like her mother. Darkness was what had killed her (with Snow's help) and darkness was what had driven Regina away. She wasn't going to make Henry endure that, she was better than that.

Tink came over to Regina and sat down next to her. Regina was so deep in thought she didn't notice the fairy's presence until she spoke. "Regina?" she said and Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tink "Tinkerbell?" she said with a sarcastic smirk. "Glad to see your good humor is intact" the fairy said. "Well what do you want, for me to sulk around because of what's happened?" Regina glared at her "You know me Tink, I'm not a weakling and this well…" she said with a soft chuckle "my happiness is always ruined one way or another… I think this time it took a while longer don't you?" she said with a weak smile. But Tink knew that smile was filled with pain and frustration, that it was just another mask.

"Regina don't give up, everything will work itself out" she said hopefully. "Don't give up?", "Everything will work itself out!" Regina said, clearly annoyed. Roland shifted a bit so she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't know if you've noticed" Regina spoke low, to not bother Roland, "but she's back from the dead" she said with tears in her eyes. "And she's his wife, he loves her, and his mother" she gestured to the sleeping child in her arms, "I'm not about to break a family just to follow up with your pixie dust" a tear escaped her though she had fought against it. Tinkerbell looked at her and said "Pixie dust never lies Regina" she looked from Regina to Robin, who was now standing in the entrance to the room with two cups of coffee, and back to Regina. "They weren't meant for each other, _you _and _him_ are… don't you remember he said he loved _you_" when Regina had no answer Tink put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly. She got up and looked at Regina and said "You know I'm here for you, even though we had a rough patch," she grinned and Regina looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin of her own, "but I'm here if you need me… I'm your friend" with that she turned around and left, passing Robin at the entrance and giving him a nod.

Regina looked over at Robin, 'He did say he loved me' she thought but it still felt wrong. She didn't want to wreck a family, a family that hadn't even had a chance to be one.

Robin noticed Regina's deep thinking look, how he loved that look, he loved everything about her. He took a step forward to go and talk to her but as soon as he did so, Emma got up from her place and made her way to Regina. He was sure, by the way Regina glared at her, if Regina wasn't holding Roland right now she would've gone and lunged for Emma's heart.

Emma sat down next to Regina "What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked. "Well there's something else you need to know…" Emma's words were drifting, as if she didn't have the strength to say them. "Well, what else is there to know Mrs. Swan?" she continued "Did you, by any chance, bring Daniel too?" after she said his name she felt her heart ache. Daniel had been her first love, and yes it was something that happened when she was a teenager, but she still ached for him.

Robin moved towards the two women to try and calm everything down. Emma started talking again "No I didn't bring Daniel… but" she said looking down, unaware that Robin was close enough to hear what she was going to say. "When I found Marion she was in… in" Regina noticed the hesitation and in an annoyed tone she said "Was where Mrs Swan?" Emma took a deep breath and looked up at Regina "She was in…a dungeon awaiting execution…" she sighed deeply "in… y… your dungeon" she finally said.

Regina felt her world crumble in an instant, she began shaking her head 'NO…NO…NO' she thought. Her eyes traveled over to Robin who was standing there, clearly in shock. Her lip quivered and she felt tears leave her eyes. She looked back at Emma, who looked like she would faint at any moment, "She was in my dungeon… I" the lump in her throat didn't let her talk. She breathed deeply "She was executed by… my guards" Emma only nodded, unable to speak.

'I killed her… I'm the reason they weren't a family' the thought of that slowly killing her. She stood up, Roland still in her arms, and stumbled her way to Robin. She couldn't look at him; it was because of her that he had suffered so much and that Roland had no mother. When she handed Roland to him she dared herself to look up at him, and she did.

There it was. What she thought she would never see in his eyes, deception, hurt, and anger towards her. She couldn't bear it "I'm so sorry…" she stopped to clear her throat, her words almost in a mumble, "I didn't…" her words kept getting caught up in throat "I didn't know… but even if had…" and this hurt her more than anything "I would have still done it" Sobs were making their way now up her throat, she didn't know what to do, where to look. She took one step towards the entrance, and feeling her knees give up she opted to puff herself out of there and to her porch.

Robin was speechless; Roland was still asleep in his arms, so he just stood there staring into nothingness. Regina had been responsible for him losing his wife all those years ago. She had been the one to keep Roland without a mother. He knew she had changed but it was just so difficult for him to just accept and forgive. But he loved her aside from what she had done he loved her. He would forgive, maybe…

* * *

Whale came into the room and everyone turned to him. Before any of them had a chance to ask anything he spoke "She is doing fine… she has a small concussion but she's awake and she has been asking for you" he nodded towards Robin who handed Roland to Tinkerbell, she had come back soon after Regina left.

He walked to Marion's room thinking about everything that had happened in such a short time. He found her lying on her side inspecting the machines that she had been connected to. At the sound of the curtain she looked back at Robin and with a smile she said "This is a strange place, that woman… Emma" she recalled the name "brought me to" He looked at her "Yes it is, how are you feeling?" he asked in a kind tone. "My head hurts but the doctor said that I was good to go tomorrow" she looked puzzled so Robin raised a questioning eyebrow. Marion looked at him and said "What happened to me?" Robin looked at her and asked "What do you remember?" she squint her eyes a bit trying to remember the last thing that had happened. "I was at the diner with you and Roland…" she tried to remember more but she couldn't "after that nothing… why?" she notice Robin deep in thought "Nothing" he said 'nothing I just told you that I love Regina… that's all' he thought but he didn't want to repeat it to her again. He knew she would hurt and he didn't want to do that. Not now when he didn't even know what to think of the situation with Regina. He loved her so so much but she had killed Marion. What was he supposed to do? And now Roland, who didn't want Marion but Regina as his mother, what would happen with his son?

* * *

Regina appeared at her front porch in a light purple cloud. Good she still had light magic, which meant that even with what was happening she was still good.

She entered her house and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on it and slipped slowly to the ground. Her sobs filled the house completely, she hadn't cried like this in so long. She thought her heart would burst at any moment, too much pain and sorrow to sustain itself. 'I killed her' those words kept repeating in her head over and over.

There were footsteps approaching her slowly. Regina calmed herself and readied herself, magic tingling at the tip of her fingers. Whoever it was she would blast them if they came any closer.

"Regina?" a sweet all too familiar voice called her. Regina's shoot up, 'No it couldn't be… it just couldn't' she thought 'Rumple had said she was dead' yet there she stood the Ice Queen, her long dead friend.

"Elsa…"

**Well this was a bit intense hope you guys liked it. Now we have a problem surging between Robin and Regina and Elsa is in Storybrooke and in Regina's house! Welp lets see what happens next. **

**PS. We'll deal with Roland's magic soon maybe not in the next chapter but soon. **

**Remember to review and let me know of any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys here's some more! Hope you like it had a bit of trouble with it but I think I worked it out. BTW there was some who said this in the reviews and I loved it… ICEQUEEN friendship. Yes, yes, yes!**

**Chapter 4 ~ Darkness and Ice**

"I thought you were dead, Elsa" Regina said lifting herself up from the floor. She walked towards Elsa and gave her an immense hug. "Regina what's going on… you're crying?" Elsa was concerned this was her friend and she had always been strong, well at least in front of her. Though there had been that one time when she had been led by a fairy to her soul mate and she had been too scared to go and meet him.

Regina took Elsa's arm and guided her towards the living room then she motioned them to sit down on the couch. "I… there's just a lot going on" she simply said. Though she wanted her friend to confort her she needed to know how she was here.

"Elsa… Rumple said that you were dead, how come you're here?" Regina asked. Elsa rolled her eyes "Rumple, Rumple our lovely teacher…" she said dryly "well he trapped me in an urm because I wanted you to be happy" Regina looked at her confused "what?" The Ice Queen made herself more confortable on the couch and looked at Regina once more "When you told me about finding your soulmate I was so happy for you, Regina" she continued "but the next day you came back saying that you couldn't let go of your anger, what would you be without it" Regina stared and softly said "I remember, but what does that have to do anything?" "Well I went to Rumple because he had said that to me once before, when I tried to actually get away from the darkness and follow a path of light" she chuckled "You know what he said when I confronted him? That it wasn't in his plans for you to be happy, he needed you dark so you could do what he wanted you to do"

Regina knew Rumple had manipulated her into casting the Dark Curse, but what did that have to do with her not deciding to go into the tavern and meet her soulmate. "Rumple manipulated me into doing many things, but how did he have anything to do with me not wanting to go in?" Elsa looked at her and said "He told me he had put a spell on you so that if there ever was any part of you that wanted to run, fear would strike it down" Regina was furious now "You mean I could have been happy, that if it hadn't been for him I would have gone in?" the question resonated within her head, 'I could have been happy with Robin'.

Elsa placed her cold hand on top of Regina's; she flinched as the cold hand reached hers but she turned it and grasped her friend's. "You could have been happy and because I didn't stand for what Rumple had done he put me in the urn, to prevent me from telling you"

Regina leaned on Elsa's shoulder. "You always tried to make me feel better… when Rumple said you were dead I didn't know what to do, in that moment, not only did I want to bring Daniel back but you too" Regina felt tears forming in her already puffy eyes, "You were my one and only friend back then, I was so alone and then you came" Elsa placed her head on top of Regina's "Yeah we were inseparable though you always had to go back to the castle… remember the wardrobe" she and Regina chuckled, remembering the night they were being taught how to teleport themselves, Regina had ended up inside of her wardrobe and was almost caught by the king.

"How are you feeling though, your powers, are they under control?" Elsa straightened herself and so did Regina "I thought they were until I came out of the urn, I'm trying to control the sudden outbursts though it isn't easy" Regina looked at her and said "I'll help you like I did before, don't worry you have me" she smiled softly Elsa said nothing but smiled back at her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when the doorbell rang.

Regina looked at the clock on her way to the door. 'It's three am who's at the door at this hour?' she thought as she peaked through the window.

'This is too good' Regina thought. She looked back at Elsa who was now staring at the door. She could tell Elsa was nervous, she didn't like meeting other people, and the house went so cold. Regina searched her eyes giving her a comforting look. "It's someone neither of us want to see but we have to" she said, Elsa was confused, who could it be?

* * *

Rumple stood at the other side of the door with Belle when Regina opened the door. "Hello dear," she said in a devilish tone "you are just who we were waiting for" she opened the door a bit more so that Elsa could see.

Elsa stood and made her way to the door, "YOU!" she screamed "You bastard". Rumple looked at her and Regina "What a happy reunion, master and pupils…" he looked at Elsa "Don't you think dearie" he walked inside with Belle trailing behind him.

"You seem to forget how powerful I am _master_" Elsa said threateningly. Rumple just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Well that's what you think dearie" he shook his finger in the air as if trying to remember something "You forgot I was the one put you in an urn with one single wrist movement" he said triumphantly, Regina and Belle said nothing.

Belle because she really didn't know who this Elsa was. Regina, well, she was battling with herself. Rumple was the reason why she didn't go into the tavern, he was the reason she hadn't been happy before turning into the Evil Queen. However, if she had gone in there would be no Henry and no Roland and those were her boys though neither by blood, they were still hers. Until now when Marion had shown up.

Elsa glared at Rumple, ice forming now in her hand "Because of you I was trapped alone, because of you neither Regina nor I were able to be happy when we had the chance" Rumple kept his confident stance but throwing a look at Belle. Elsa noticed very quickly "Oh Rumple, you have a weakness now, something to lose" she said with a wicked smirk "You remember what happened to the heart of my sister right… she froze completely before my eyes" she made a motion with her wrist and little crystals began to dance in the air above her hand. "I think you should have a taste of that" She leaned forward but Rumple was quick and was in front of Belle in an instant. "You won't hurt her is not in your nature" he said "How do you know what my nature is?" she asked and continued "You kept me in an urn to think about ways to get back at you" she smiled again "You have no idea what I'm capable of"

Elsa leaned forward yet again and was about to lunge at him and his precious love when Regina stood between them. "No Elsa, you are better than that" Elsa was confused "Get out of the way Regina, what are you doing?" she looked at Regina in disbelief "you are supposed to be in my side" Regina looked into her friends blue eyes and said "I am on your side Elsa, but this isn't you and after all this time and everything that has happened to me, this isn't me either" She took Elsa's hand, which was cold but at her touch just cool.

Elsa looked at her incredulously "You are not going to do anything?" Regina shook her head. "No I'm not, we're far better than that… you once said that you wanted a chance to prove that there wasn't darkness in your heart, so this is the time to prove it" Regina said, Elsa was still confused but she calmed down a bit. As she did the temperature in the room changed. "Fine" she finally said "but don't think even for a minute that I'm going to let this go so easily" she turned around and went to the couch where Regina and her had been sitting on before Rumple had shown up.

Belle who had been quiet through it all finally spoke "You've truly changed Regina… I'm glad" She turned to the door and said to Rumple "I'll wait for you in the car" he nodded and she walked out.

"Regina I'm impressed, the Evil Queen is truly a hero now" Rumple said amusingly. "Don't push it imp…" she said through her teeth "why did you come though?" she asked. After all she hadn't called him; he had come to her house of his own free will. "Well it isn't important anymore, do me a favor though dearie" he grinned "since now you're a hero, make sure that one there doesn't get into any trouble" he smiled and walked out of the house. Regina had so many insults to shout his way but thought better of it and shut the door.

"What that woman said is true, Regina you have changed…" Elsa took a moment organizing her next words "I'm proud of you, truly" Regina smiled and sat down next to her. "Dear, clearly we both have" she took a breath "Well I guess you're tired and want to rest" Elsa smiled and looked at her "Regina there are things that never change with you… suggesting what I want when clearly is what you want" she chuckled "And what are you talking about?" Regina said in a grin. "That you look awful and should get up to bed" they both laughed "Well some habits are hard to shake" Regina said getting up from the couch and gesturing Elsa to follow her.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it's what came to me. Hope you all like it… Remember to leave reviews and if you have any questions don't hesitate and ask! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I tried to take breaks in between writing but sometimes the inspiration just comes. I don't want to spoil you but oh well here's another chapter. **

**I'm glad you are enjoying this story… keep reviewing that's what keeps the inspiration alive ;)**

**Chapter 5 ~ A Sleepless Night of Ache and Decisions**

After getting Elsa settled, Regina walked dreadfully to her room. She stood in front of the door, hand on the knob; she couldn't bring herself to open it. There was another lump in her throat and a threatening sob.

They had been here together, Robin and her. They had made love through the night again and again and again. It had been a celebration of their love and her having her heart back where it belonged. 'How can I go in there? How will I bear it when not even 24 hours ago we were here together? I can't do it' she thought.

She slumped resting her head on the door, images from that night rushing through her head. It was all like a movie with the only difference being that this had no happy ending. She shut her eyes tightly, making herself see little colors swirling, trying to forget to no avail.

She straightened herself, took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked in. Everywhere she looked she could see him. On the bed, sitting by the window, standing by the door to the bathroom, he was everywhere. His scent lingering within the walls of the room still, she thought she would faint. She walked over to her vanity, took her perfume and started spraying it around the room.

She began to sneeze because of all the perfume she had sprayed; she placed the bottle down and sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. Face on her hands she let go a bit and began to cry again, making sure her sobs weren't heard by her guest. She really didn't want to explain, maybe later but not now, while she was here in the place where she had been so happy for just a few hours.

She looked up "What are you Regina, like five?" she mumbled "seriously spraying perfume like a lunatic" she scowled herself. She walked over to the bathroom 'A shower should help clear my mind some' she said to herself. She turned on the shower, walked in and stood right underneath the warm water.

Warm water ran down her face along with the tears that were still slipping from her eyes. The pain of it all was weighing down on her, so much that she felt herself being washed down an endless pit. She sank down to the shower floor bringing her knees to her chest, water splashing against her. Now sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them tightly against her chest placing her head on her knees.

She didn't want to feel this, an endless void tugging at her heart. So much suffering and so much pain, it was hard, so hard to think. She was broken again but this time it felt even worst. It was hard to breathe as if her lungs had forgotten how to function. Maybe she deserved this, to feel the weight of ruining someones life and the punishment it entitled. "Maybe there isn't a happy ending for someone that has been so evil even though they have changed" she said in between sobs "Maybe this is the punishment I have to bear for all the pain and suffering I caused"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest there was someone else aching too.

Robin was glad he hadn't had to take Marion from the hospital. He was also relieved that Roland had accepted to go sleep with Mulan, after she offered to tell him another one of her famous warrior stories.

He had walked and walked unaware of where his legs were taking him only thinking about her, Regina. He loved her more than anything or anyone, aside from Roland of course. He had never felt that way about anyone, not even Marion. He held back the tears as long as he could but at the very end it was inevitable.

He felt the cold line trace down his cheek. Then all at once it felt like a million more were covering his face. 'What am I going to do' he thought. He loved Regina with all his being, but Marion was back and knowing Regina had been responsible for her death, it was a lot. Everything was so complicated now. He was so confused; there were too many mixed feelings.

Should he not do anything and stay with Marion? He didn't love her though, not anymore. Or should he go back to Regina and forgive her? She had changed, he had seen it happen. Last time he had seen her heart it glowed bright red with just a few dark spots, which were fading. What to do? 'I need a sign, please just one sign' he thought. He felt the questions and confusion consume him. The pressure over making the right choice about it all was excruciatingly heavy. What was the right thing to do?

Be with Marion and live in madness, knowing that he would never love her again and having his heart ache like it was aching right now for not having Regina by his side. Even Roland wanted Regina and not his own mother, _"The call of the blood", _or whatever it was they said, was not there. Roland wanted Regina even after being in his mother's arms. The child wanted her, he wanted her. Or…

He could be with Regina falling even more deeply in love with her. Living everyday full of happiness together with their sons, Roland and Henry. Creating memories that would transcend them. Happy, full of love, care, and understanding. Making their bond infinite. Of course Marion would suffer but she could surely find happiness elsewhere like he had. He would look past what Regina had done and focused on the future, only if he was strong enough to do so.

He continued walking unknowingly, to where he had found _her_, truly her, vulnerable and real, with no masks, for the first time.

* * *

Regina got out of the shower she had been in the bed for almost an hour now and nothing, she couldn't sleep only think. She turned around once more to look at her clock. It was 5 am now and she still couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in bed, she could still smell him on her pillow. She grabbed all the pillows on the bed and threw them to the floor. "Now what Regina… are you gonna throw away the mattress too?" she mumbled and the chuckled "Great keep talking to yourself, after all of this the only other thing you need is to turn into a maniac" She rolled her eyes and sat up, her back against the head board.

'I need to get out of here, I need air' she thought 'or if not I'll have to take Jefferson's hat' Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she got up and walked to her closet. It was cold outside, thanks to Elsa, so she grabbed her only pair of jeans, skinny jeans that had barely been used once, a long sleeve red blouse, her black knee-length jacket, and a pair of black boots. She got dressed and walked out of the room. She left Elsa a note telling her not to worry and that she would be back soon. After putting the note on Elsa's night table she walked out of the house to the forest.

She decided to go to where she had shown her real self to Robin for the first time. As she got close she noticed a little fire burning by the log where they had sat. She continued walking and was surprised when she found him sitting there, on the log.

* * *

"Robin?" she said almost in a whisper. She didn't think she would find him here of all places and after everything that had happened. She had thought that for sure he would have stayed in the hospital by Marion's side.

Robin looked up 'This isn't funny' he thought 'damn destiny playing games with me'. He rose from the log "Regina I… I didn't think you would come back here" he said in a monotone voice. Regina looked at him, his face adorned by the fire; she could tell he had been crying by the little lines going down his face, left there by the now dry tears. It hurt her so much to see him like that, suffering and all because of her "I thought I would never find you here… I thought I would never see you again" she said. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that always had him day dreaming, her eyes which now were puffy and red. "I needed to think" he started "How could you Regina… how could you kill her?" Regina tried to answer but her words didn't pass the lump in her throat, the only thing she could do was press her lips together and look down to the ground. Robin watched as her lips pressed together tightly, he knew her, she could not speak. He shook his head and sat back down facing the fire. "I'm so sorry Robin… I truly am" she took and deep breath and sat down on the other side of the log, a scene all too familiar.

She looked at him and continued "In those days all that I cared about was finding Snow White, and killing her. I did not care about anything else and… and whoever stood in the way of my revenge had to pay… whoever it was _had to die_" those words were bitter in her mouth, _had to die_. Robin lifted his gaze and look back at her "But you killed Roland's mother, you are the reason he didn't have one for five years" Regina turned away from his gaze and stared into the forest. "Well, what do you want me to do?" the question had come out of her mouth without permission but she kept going "Robin I killed my own father because of my thirst for revenge… and I loved him" She placed her head on her hands, tears and soundless sobs came crashing down.

"You know what I want…" Robin stood up and walked around the log so that he was in front of her. "I want you to take away this... love. This love that is killing me. Burning me from the inside out" he took a step towards her and she looked up at him. "I know you can't and really... I don't want you too" He grabbed her arms and stood her up; they were so close, too close. "I love you too much Regina, and you know what, I don't care anymore, I want you" with that he leaned closer and kissed her.

All of the sudden his lips were on hers, she was surprised. She felt her knees give out but he had her in his arms, holding her up firmly but softly. He was kissing her hungrily and she only replied with the same hunger he had. She slid her hands up and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling it towards her, making the kiss sink deeper. At that moment if the wind blew she felt they would only drift away just like a light feather.

For a moment she enjoyed the kiss but then reality came crashing down on her. His wife was alive and she was here, ready to claim what was hers as it was her right to do so. She knew how it felt to lose the person you love most, she had felt it with Daniel and now with Robin, and she didn't want that for anyone. She eased her grasp on his shirt and placed her hands on his chest pushing him away. They both gasped as their lips parted, they had forgotten that they needed to breathe.

"This can't happen, Robin… its not right"she said while she got lost in his blue eyes. _The eyes are the windows to the soul_, that saying held so much truth when it came to Robin. He looked at her confused "But we love each other Regina, what's not right about all of this?" he asked. She looked at his lips wanting to go back to them but she shook her want and focused on what needed to happen. "Yes we love each other, but Robin she's your wife and she clearly loves you" he took a breath as if to talk but she continued "I can't do that to her… I lived through it and it made me become the Evil Queen, remember? My heart grew darker and darker with every day that passed by. I don't want her to suffer that, it was too much pain. It creates an emptiness that nothing can fill. So I won't do this" she tried retreating but the log was behind her and he hadn't let go so Robin he took it as his turn talk "Regina do you honestly think that we can be apart, because I don't. Our love is too strong, too big, and too great. Nothing can erase it, nothing can break it apart. I'm meant to be yours" Regina shook her head and tried to move again "I know that this will make Marion suffer but you don't know her like I do. I know she'll be fine. Sure she will hurt but she will understand that nothing can stand against _this feeling_" Robin said placing his hand on his heart.

The sun was beginning to raise "Robin its morning already and your son will be looking for you" she tried changing the subject so that she could leave. She wanted to escape his words, his kisses, his eyes, she wanted to escape him. Robin shook his head "I'm going to talk to Marion about this, about us. You'll see that everything will be fine, we will be together. Pixie dust never lies" he smiled "You are meant to be mine and I'm meant to be yours" He took a few steps back allowing some room for her to leave. She looked at him "No, Robin I don't wan…" he placed his finger on her lips "I am going to do this Regina… I love you and I won't lose you. I promised I would never let you hurt and I will keep that promise" he turned around and walked away.

She stood there half smiling, her eyes following him until he was no longer visible. She couldn't believe what had happened "He picked me, even though I was the one to kill her, he picked _me_" she said "He loves _me_" She snapped out of her day dream the suns dimmed lights dancing about the forest. He loved her aside from everything, he loved her and he would not let her go. For the first time in the whole night she felt happiness coming back to her. She turned around to face the fire and extinguished it by a flick of her hand before leaving.

During the exchange they were under the impression that they were alone but actually they weren't. There was someone watching and listening to their every word. Someone who now wanted the both of them to suffer…

**Goodness who do you guys think that someone is? I rewrote this chapter so many times I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to review and if there are any questions ask I want to make this interactive so please do. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. I usually do it fast but this weekend was Xivent and I was too self-consumed with the pictures and all the stories so I really didn't even think much about the fanfic too focused on all the Outlaw Queen pics lol. **

**So I decided yet again to change the villain some people have guessed already but its complicated. But no worries this chapter is about our villain you'll get to meet that someone from last chapter. Hope you enjoy…**

**PS. I think the title gives it away **

**Chapter 6 ~ A Wicked Truth**

Marion had been moved from the ICU (intensive care unit) to a room in the ground floor. Doctor Whale had left instructions for the nurses to check on her every 30 minutes. As soon as she was all settle Robin had told her that he could stay with her but Roland was waiting for him. She told him to go home and that she would be ok. At that Robin had left, promising to be back at first light.

The door to the room opened once more and in went the nurse, turning the light on yet again. The nurse was middle aged, she wore glasses that made her eyes look bigger than normal and she wore a caring look on her face. "Again" whined Marion "Oh child, I'm sorry" she said cheerfully "but do not worry I had a talk with Dr. Whale and he said that after this one no one has to come check on you until 7:30" Marion raised her eyebrows, looked at the clock on the wall which read 5:15, and chuckled "Well at least that gives me what, a little more than two hours" she said sarcastically. The nurse gave her a confused look; she was supposed to be sweet and understanding, going by the tales of this world. Marion noticed the way the nurse was looking at her, she cleared her throat and said "I'm sorry, I'm just tired" the confused look of the nurse faded and one of understanding took its place. "Oh don't worry child, I'll leave you to rest" she said sweetly, turned around hitting the lights before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Marion waited a couple of minutes and sat up. She listened intently to make sure no one was approaching her room before getting up. She put on her shoes and turned around to look at the bed. She then took the pillows and some of the extra sheets and made a bundle in the bed, so that it looked like someone was in it. She made her way to the door opening it little by little while taking a peak into the hallway. She looked up and down, noticing that it was clear she slipped out.

The nurses' station was on the other side of the hallway and conveniently enough there was an exit door next to her room. She made her way over quickly but quietly, all the while looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't spotted. The hospital was close to the edge of the woods so she made her way over to it.

The forest was damp, little droplets of water hung from the leaves of the trees, adorning the woods like the stars did the night sky above. However everything was quiet, no wind rushing by, no rustling of leaves as an animal made its way by, not even the crickets chirped, it was just a never ending silence. It was as if nature knew who was here, who this imminent threat really was, as if it knew the dangerous force in disguise.

She kept walking in the dark of the forest, hidden from prying eyes, until she got to a small clearing. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply "I hate this clothes" she spitted angrily "peasants" she huffed in disgust.

She slowly lifted her hands in front of her, palms facing up. She focused on gathering all the energy in her body, waking up every nerve and making every fiber of her being vibrate in unison. A tingling sensation lingered in her hands prickling her finger tips. She tried to gather her energy just in her hands but nothing happened "Where is it?" she said in frustration. She narrowed her eyes trying to concentrate harder on the task at hand. This time a small puff of green smoke emerged from her fingers. "Ughh! That's it, that's all I can do?" she said angrily, cursing the stars under her breath. She then walked over to a log and sat down. She stared deeply into her hands and shook her head, she knew it was there but it seemed so weak. She would fix that though, she had to and fast if she still wanted to destroy them all.

After sitting for a short while she heard some crunching leaves, as if some was walking close to her. She turned to a woman walking through the woods, feet away. The brunette didn't notice her sitting there and kept walking. She knew perfectly well who that was, it was Regina. But what was she doing in the woods at this time. She got up slowly and followed her.

While following Regina she accidentally stepped on a sticky, which made such an annoyingly loud sound, that she thought for sure she would be discovered. However when she looked at Regina she didn't even flinch, she just continued to walk to where ever it was she was going. Regina must have been too self-consumed in her thought to not even notice but Marion was glad. She straightened herself and continued to follow the brunette.

Up ahead she noticed a small fire in a fairly small clearing, Regina must have noticed it too because she slowed her pace. They continued to walk over to the fire until "Robin?" she heard Regina say weakly. 'Really Regina I never thought you could sink so low' she thought. She circled the clearing and stepped back hiding herself better among the tree, however making sure she could still hear the conversation.

She listened as the exchange took place retorting her face at their every word. When they kissed she felt the urge to come out of her hiding place but decided against it. She just rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit too loud. She placed her hand on her mouth, she thought this time for sure it she would be discovered but they only seemed to sink even more deeply into their kiss.

After the everlasting kiss they exchanged some other words that only made her gag. She thought they both sounded like idiots, two idiots in love. After they both left she walked out of her hiding place and into the clearing and sat on the log they had been sitting on.

She took a deep breath and smirked. "If they only knew what I have in store for them" she chuckled "they will never have a happy ending" She was so amused "I chose the perfect peasant to come back as" she laughed wickedly. She got up and looked up at the first rays of sun and started walking back to the edge of the woods. "I have to be there before _my husband_" she said amusingly "comes to get me and bring me home" she laughed again.

She continued walking until she was at the edge of the woods and could see the hospital. She sighed "Well back to my awesome act" she chuckled again "they have no idea who I really am" Opening her palm in front of her she tried again this time making a small flame. 'A little bit of more practice and I'll be as powerful as I ever was' she thought. "You fought so much Marion but at the end nothing can defeat me, nothing can defeat the Wicked Witch" she smiled wildly. Quickly she headed to the hospital exit and entered the hall. Again it was clear, no nurses, no doctors, no guards. She waltzed happily back into her room, took of her shoes, cleared the bed and laid back on it. A wide grin appeared on her face "This time they will not win, this time they will be the ones who might be able to get a second chance" she chuckled "might…" she sighed "Oh sweet Regina, you should have killed me when you had the chance"

**Well guys Zelena is back in another body but she is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was short, let me know what you think about it all and if you have any questions let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing skills hope the mistakes don't bother you guys too much. Really please review that is what makes me want to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys hope you enjoyed last chapter and now here's a new one. I want to apologize before hand I'm going to be out for a couple of days without a computer so I won't be uploading. I wanted to leave you something before I go so this chapter surged. This one might be a bitter sweet one but don't worry good always wins and I'll make sure Regina gets her happy ending. **

**PS. Just so you know I will continue to refer to Zelena as Marion until she's discovered, it will make it easier for me to write and in a way I won't get you guys confused.**

**Chapter 7 ~ Like a Stranger**

Robin got back to camp with a smile so wide it was impossible to hide. He walked through the silent camp finding the beauty in everything; to him even the rocks spread about the camp adorned the site. The tents circled the fire pit, where the Merry Men always sat after dinner to recount stories of their adventures back in the Enchanted Forest. Many of them missed their home but they didn't mind living in Storybrooke, though some of them wouldn't admit it, they loved going into town to check out all the gadgets of the place.

Little John, Robin's closest friend, loved the warm showers that Granny allowed him to take back at her Inn. He was under the impression, for some time, that no one knew though everybody did, there was a time when one of the men approached the huge man and took a whiff of him "Glory to the gods John, we love when you come back from Granny's, you smell bloody good" the man had said in a mocking tone, John got so mad he barked at him "So help me lad you say another word, anything else, and I'll rip your head off!" after that no one dared to mention it again. So when Robin noticed his friend coming into camp he said nothing and just looked at him and continued to smile.

"What is with you Robin?" John asked confused, so many things had happened last night that he was worried his friend had gone mad. Robin saw the confusion in his friends face and just shook his head gleefully with the smile still intact. John looked at him furrow brow "I thought you would be dragging yourself with so much going on" at that Robin went closer to his friend and grabbed him to pull him to an embrace. "I'm just happy my friend, things could have never been better" He knew things with Regina were going to be fine so everything else didn't really matter to him at the moment.

John pulled away from the embrace placing his enormous hands on Robin's shoulder "What is wrong with you Robin?" he shook his friend "You were just beginning to make your new life with Regina and Marion showed up." John said frustrated. "I know John. I know Marion is back but I love Regina like I've never loved anyone before. Marion will understand that, I know she will" John let go of his friend a little smile spread across his face "So you are going to leave Marion?" Robin looked at him "I think I am John, I don't love her anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to condemn her to a life without love. It's not fair and she doesn't deserve that. I know that she will find someone. Someone who will love her like she deserves and fill her days with happiness" John looked into his eyes "Well my friend if that is what you want to do you have my full support. I just want you to be careful with Marion. She was with you and Roland couple of days ago. All she knows is being your wife and loving you. She wasn't part of the curse, which gave you time to grieve and let go of her." Robin's smile was wiped off his face at his words. John was right he had had time to let go of her and it took him a long while, but Marion didn't have woke up when he heard his dad and walked out of the tent where Mulan slept peacefully. "Papa?" the little boy interrupted and ran to Robin's legs "My boy how are you feeling today?" Robin picked him up and Roland hugged him. Robin knew the little was still scared about what had happened with Marion so he hugged him back.

Little John looked at the two of them and nodded at Robin his goodbye. Robin nodded back and sat down with the boy on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit. "Roland you know she's OK, she will be out of the hospital today and then you can see her" Roland pulled away a bit to look at his dad "Papa, I know she's supposed to be Mama but I don't want her to take me away from my mommy" fresh tears appeared in his eyes. Seeing his son like that battling the fear of losing the only person he had accepted as his mom broke his heart. "Buddy look at me and listen very carefully" Roland wiped the tears in his eyes and looked at his dad, showing bravery awaiting for his father's words. "I will never allow for anyone to take you away from your mommy Regina, but you have to give your Mama a chance" Roland pouted "But Papa she doesn't want me to be with mommy" Robin looked into his son's chocolate eyes and smiled "Don't worry bud I'll talk to her and she will understand. I promise everything will be OK" at his father's promise Roland nodded and hugged him again.

Robin had to think of how to talk to Marion about all this, he didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't give her a false hope either. He knew she was afraid of Regina; she didn't know she had changed and the Evil Queen was no more, but he would change her mind and ease her fear. He didn't know how but he would show Marion that Regina was no longer evil and that Roland was more than OK with her.

When Regina entered the house she found Elsa already awake, sitting in the living room. Elsa turned around to see a very smiley Regina. She chuckled and waited for Regina to tell her what had her in such good spirits but she said nothing, just walked to the living room and sat down next to her looking at her fire place, where it all had started a couple of nights ago.

Elsa looked at her and didn't want to say anything but curiosity got the best of her "Regina, why are you smiling so much?" she laughed, looking at her friends smiling face "You look smitten" Regina turned to look at her and with an even wider smile said "Love, just that" she chuckled, she wasn't afraid of showing anything to Elsa they had been friends long before she had put the walls to hide her feelings up. Elsa couldn't help but noticing the sparkle in Regina's eyes, it made her so happy to see that her friend was actually happy.

"Love huh? So is this _love"_ she said teasingly "the reason you left this morning?" Regina looked at her and with her beaming smile said "Yes. Yes that _love_ was the reason. However I left broken this morning from it but came back all put together" she laughed. Elsa looked confused so Regina began to tell her the story about Robin and her; who he was, the man with the lion tattoo. She explained how everything came together and how it had been Snow's speech what had driven her to finally open up to him. It was a long story though because she had to explain who everyone else was every time she noticed Elsa getting stuck with the information.

"But _Emma_ brought her back from the dead" the name came out bitterly from Regina's mouth. "I don't like this Emma so much, but she did do it to save someone's life" Elsa reasoned. Regina glared at her but her gaze went smooth again "I know but still she put me, yet again, in very tough spot" Regina said "but it's OK Robin chose me and he's going to talk to Marion about it all" Regina said hopefully a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Elsa took Regina's hands in hers, somehow they were warmer than they had been a couple of hours ago, "Regina" she said looking into her friends eyes "I'm so, so happy for you. You found your soul mate. You found your true love. You are going to have your happy ending at last" Regina's face lit up for a moment, but then she caught the look of despair on Elsa's face before she started looking down at their hands. Regina held her hands tightly. "Elsa listen to me please" she ducked her head to find her friends eyes, Elsa looked up "You are going to find your happy ending too. If the Evil Queen found it" she said reassuringly "you _can _too" Elsa smiled and Regina saw the hope invade her eyes.

Regina let go of her hands and rose from the couch "Well I think you need to eat, right?" she said making her way over to the kitchen "I think _you _need to eat. I'm telling you, you never change" Elsa chuckled and got up, Regina rolled her eyes and sighed sarcastically. "Yeah whatever, how about some pancakes?" she asked Elsa rose a brow "What's that?" she asked "Oh you'll see. I'm sure you'll love them besides I'm a pretty good cook" Regina answered with a smile, Elsa looked at her and teased "Really?" Regina glared playfully at her "Oh shut up and come with me." They made their way to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast, more like for Regina to make it and for Elsa to watch.

After getting both himself and Roland ready for the day, Robin headed into town with his son. "Papa do I have to go and stay with her?" Roland asked shyly as they walked through the woods "Well bud I just want you to see her and then... " he build a bit of suspense "Tink will take you somewhere I'm sure you'll be happy to be" Robin said happily, Roland looked up at him "Where am I going Papa, where?" he asked excitingly, Robin chuckled and looked at his son "Well is somewhere you like to go, where there's someone you like to be with" he said playfully. Roland took a while to say anything, he was trying to figure this new riddle out, he scrunched his eyes and brows and then he started hoping all over the place "I'm going to see mommy right, right?" he said the thrill of it all in his voice. Robin furrowed his eyebrows, put a finger on his mouth and started taping as if thinking. Roland started pulling at his sleeve "C'mon Papa…" he begged as any little child would, pouting and with puppy eyes "tell me, tell me. Pleeease" Robin laughed "Well yeah you are going to see your mommy" he said, he stopped and motion Roland to come to hear a secret "but it's a surprise because she doesn't know" he said into his son's ear. Roland's smile was so wide his dimples dug deeper on his cheeks, he nodded his head "OK" he whispered dragging two fingers pressed together across his mouth, simulating closing zipper.

They made their way to the hospital and over to Marion's room. Roland stopped before they got to the door "Papa you think she will be OK with me coming in?" he said, worry in his tone. Robin crouched down "My boy she will be OK with you coming in. She wants to see you besides I think she doesn't remember what happened. And you know what that means?" Roland shook his head and Robin continued "It's as if it never happened so you don't have to worry about it" Roland took a minute to reflect what his father had said then he gave him a small nod "OK"

They started to walk in when they heard a scream from inside the room. Robin looked at Marion alarmed and Roland just hid behind his father "What it is, Marion?" Robin asked scanning her to see if she had been hurt by anything "I… oh Robin, you're here" she said breathing heavily "She, she took me. The Evil Queen took me. I didn't want to lose you. Please don't leave me alone... please" Marion said. Robin walked over to her and hugged her, Roland stood back looking away from them. AS he held her he felt her tremble, 'she must have been really scared' Robin thought "Marion the Evil Queen is no more. She won't hurt you anymore. She has changed, truly changed" Robin said trying to comfort her.

Marion pulled away slowly "Really?" she asked in a low voice "She won't h…hurt me?" Robin looked at her and shook his head "No she won't I promise you she won't. She has changed" Marion rested her head on his chest "Robin you won't ever leave me alone, right?" she asked weakly. Robin felt guilt for the first time pang in the pit of his stomach. What was he to say? What was he to do? How could he tell her now? Hadn't she been through enough this last couple of days? "Marion I… I…" he stopped trying to find the right words "I will protect you against anything" he said.

At that moment Dr. Whale and a new younger nurse came rushing into the room. Roland remained in the same place he had been before, just staring into nothingness. Whale made his way towards Marion and Robin pulled away from her to give the doctor space. "What happened, are you in pain?" he asked revising her head and the back of her neck. "I just had a bad dream that's all, but my husband is here and he will never leave me so I'm OK" Marion said, hitting Robin hard in the heart. He looked at her and gave her, a small, sad smile.

Marion turned her attention to the little boy who was still glued to the ground where he stood looking at who knows what. "Roland baby, my sweet, sweet baby" she called "I've missed you so much" she rose her hands motioning him to come closer for her to give him a hug. However Roland just stood there and looked at her "Hi" he said after a while turning his gaze to the floor. "My pre…"_ tty…_ she stopped herself and cleared her throat, quickly glancing over at Robin but he didn't notice her almost mistake, he just watched his son, then she continued "my handsome little boy come here I want a hug from you" she said raising her hands higher. Robin saw the hesitation in the boy's eyes "Roland buddy go and say hi properly" After hearing his father Roland reluctantly walked over and gave her a cold hug, something the little boy had never done. He pulled back quickly and walked back to where he had been before. "I'm sorry for what I did last night" he said and looked down to the floor.

Marion just stared at him, after all she supposedly didn't remember or so she made everyone think. "Well whatever happened last night isn't your fault. Though to be honest I don't remember. So don't worry" a fake smile spread through her face. Robin did notice the weird smile but said nothing and turned to his son "Roland why don't you wait outside with this lovely nurse" he motion to the nurse to come, she walked over to Roland and took his hand then they both walked out, Roland was more than happy to leave.

Dr. Whale looked at Robin "Well she's fine I don't see any reason on her staying here any longer so I'll get the nurse to prepare her discharge papers. I would like for you to come back for a revision in a week, please. So I'll see you then" he nodded at the both of them his goodbyes and left the room.

Marion looked at Robin and asked "Why is Roland acting as if he doesn't want to be anywhere near me?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck "Well he doesn't really know you Marion and he might have adopted someone else as his mom. You've been gone for a while, just give him time" he said nicely. Her eyes grew wide "He might have adopted someone else as his mom" she repeated in disbelief "Who?" she asked. Robin walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as if to reassure her "Well Regina, that's who he's been calling mommy" Marion shook her head "No! I don't want Roland anywhere near her. I know you said she changed but I don't trust her. She was going to kill me yesterday" she said angrily "Marion I told you she changed. Remember what was yesterday to you was almost thirty years for everyone else here. Besides Regina loves him like a mother loves a son" he said calmly and smiled but she got red and her face grew angry "I don't want Roland with her!" Robin looked at her "Marion Roland is safer with her than out and about in the woods, so please, please calm down" She began to speak but he kept going "I promise Roland is fine with her" she looked at him "Your promises don't matter" she spat out.

Robin took a few steps back "Yes they do Marion and you know that better than anyone" he said confused. Marion noticed it and corrected herself "I'm sorry I know. It's just that I'm scared." She said holding out her hand for him to take. Robin walked over to her and took it "It's OK no apologies necessary" he smiled. "Now you should know that he is going to Regina's now. Like I said don't worry he'll be safe" he said she looked at him and reluctantly said "OK. But if anything happens to my son you'll bear the cross."

Robin looked at her. How could she have changed so much in a matter of hours? How could she go from being the sweet most understanding person in the realms to someone who looked so bitter? Why did he feel this sense of unfamiliarity? Yes it was true he hadn't been with her for long but why did he feel as though she were a stranger?

He excused himself to go and talk to Roland and exited the room, all the while just one question in his head. Why do I feel as if she's not Marion but someone else? She was really just like a stranger.

**So guys what did you think? I'm really excited with all of this I'm now asking myself when are they going to figure it all out and what's going to happen and I'm the one writing the story lol. Though I know how I want the story to end getting there is a tricky thing but I can do so much with it. Like I said I'm really excited. I know I said we would get to find out about Roland's magic soon but since I changed the villain the magic's origin changed too just a little though. No worries though when I come back I should be able to hint you from where this so called magic is coming. **

**Well remember to review and make any suggestions. Love you all and keep the Outlaw Queen faith alive **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I'm back sorry between moving and going from place to place I hadn't had the chance to update but now here we go. Like always thanks for the reviews I like to know what you guys think and all suggestions are welcomed. **

**Chapter 8 ~ The Little Army**

The doorbell rang followed by a couple of knocks on the door. Regina and Elsa had just sat down, fresh pancakes, milk, and syrup sat on the dinner table. Regina let out a frustrated sigh while turning her head in the direction of the door. She scoffed and got up from her chair, setting the fork she had been clenching, ready to dig into her breakfast, down. Elsa let out a soft chuckle after watching her friend get up reluctantly from the chair. Regina threw her one of those famous Evil Queen death glares and rolled her eyes, while stomping over to the door.

Regina was so hungry after all she couldn't remember when was the last time she had eaten before Marion had made her appearance. She was also so tired from that restless night, she wanted to eat and go upstairs to take a nap. That was all she asked for, a day with no spontaneous interruptions where she could just relax. Many things had happened in the last couple of hours and she needed to calm her stress. But it seemed like today wasn't the day.

The doorbell rang followed by the knocks yet again. Regina was worried who wanted to see her so bad, she hadn't taken so long. Maybe it was Henry after all when he left her at the hospital he had said that he would come see her at first light. The thought of seeing her son now made her face light up and a smile to tug upward at the corners of her lips.

However, when she opened the door she felt a small force clash against her. Looking down she smiled wider, Roland was hugging her like he had before his real mother had been back in town. Roland looked up "Mommy, mommy" he said melodically and then pressed his head against her hip. She just watched him smile still in place. He was still calling her mommy though his mother was back he called her mommy and that just made Regina fill up with happiness. She didn't want to lose this sweet boy, she had began to love him like a mother does a son, even though they had met so recently.

She continued to stare happily at the boy but didn't say a word, which had Roland a bit worried "Are you mad at me mommy?" he asked weakly "What? No ofcourse not. How could I be angry at my brave little knight" she said in her loving mother tone "It's just since I did that bad magic at _her _I thought maybe…" he's voice died out. Regina crouched down to be at eye level with him and pulling him into a hug. Letting go just a bit so that she could see his face, she said "I will never be mad at you, Roland. What you did last night wasn't bad magic it was good. You were… protecting us" He looked at her confused but then he shrugged it off and went back to the hug nuzzling against the crook of her neck. She held him a bit tighter. She hated seeing him like this, he was happy child, so innocent and so vulnerable. She hated the fact that guilt and shame had began to show in his eyes. She would do all she had to to make him forget all that, the guilt and the shame, and bring back the innocence and happiness he was supposed to have. Still in the hug she said "Now who's up for some pancakes?" he pulled away "Me mommy, me, me" he said excitingly, behind him someone cleared her throat.

Regina had been too caught up with Roland to notice Tink was there. "Is the invitation open for me too?" Tink smiled "I've been dying to try some more of your food. Because your lasagna was wow" she said raising her eyebrows. Regina looked at her and smiled back "Of course it is, I'm sure there's plenty for four" she said, the fairy crinkled her nose questioningly. "Oh there's someone with me" Regina said sensing the question "She's an old friend" "An old friend?" Tink walked in a bit confused by Regina's words. Tink knew Regina wasn't one to call anyone a friend yet she had. Regina saw the confusion on her face "Yeah well, I met her before I met you but I'll explain later. I'm starving." Roland began to pull at her hand and she chuckled "And I'm guessing someone else is too" she said throwing the boy a look. Tink smiled she loved seeing the love and happiness Regina irradiated, it was something she had wanted Regina to have a long time ago.

They made their way to the dining room where Elsa sat waiting for Regina. She was surprised to see the other two, specially the little boy. "You said you had a son but for some reason I thought he was older" she said while looking at Roland and then at Regina. "Well this is Roland" she glanced down to see him staring at her pouting "my… other son" she smiled and he gave her a pleased smiled. Elsa looked confused she wanted to ask but then she remembered Regina had mentioned him, he was Robin's son. "Well he is a handsome boy" she smiled and he smiled back, his head tilted up regally. She chuckled "Wow. Like mother, like son" she said. Regina imitated the gesture, tilting her head up too. "Why of course" she said raising an eyebrow.

Regina motioned for all to sit "Well lets eat… sweetheart watch the syrup" Roland had already began to pour the syrup and it was at the verge of spilling from the plate. He stopped and looked at her "Sorry mommy" he said smiling. They began to eat then she caught a glance of Elsa towards Tink, swallowing the piece of pancake she had in her mouth she cleared her throat "Umm sorry, I didn't introduce you two. Elsa Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell Elsa" Elsa looked at her "So this is the fairy that couldn't complete her job?" Tink went red with anger "What are you talking about? You don't even know me." Tink spitted out and glared at Elsa, Elsa returned the glare.

Regina looked at the both of them, what the hell was going on. "OK the both of you stop. We are eating and I want to do it peacefully not in the middle of a boxing ring" she said firmly exchanging looks with both of them. Roland looked up a little but went back to his plate he was enjoying his pancakes without a care in the world. Regina gestured to him and glared at the two of them, why were they doing this in front of a child, why were they doing this at all. "I suggest we leave what's in the past in the past. Or haven't you notice how stirring it messes everything else up" Tink and Elsa looked at each other and then at her and nodded their apologies. While beginning to eat the doorbell rang again, Regina sighed annoyingly got up and went to the door.

"Mom?" Henry said and gave her a hug "Hi my little prince" she said, he pulled away "Mom I'm no little kid anymore" he said winningly and she chuckled "Well you will be my little prince forever. So you would do better to accept it" he smiled "Whatever. Are those pancakes?" Regina rolled her eyes "Yes. Go and get some. By the way there's some people in there already." he looked at her "Who?" "Well Roland and Tink are there and also a friend of mine Queen Elsa" she said, his eyes widened "You are friends with the Frozen Queen. Cool mom." he said clearly excited "Yes I am. Henry don't ask her too many questions Elsa doesn't really like her past." she said, she knew Henry would want to know everything. He nodded and walked into the dining room leaving her and an unwanted presence with her.

Rage engulfed every ounce of her being, she felt magic prickling in her fingers, with all of her, she wanted to send a fireball at Emma, but she suppressed it all and calmed herself down. Aside from the satisfaction, killing Emma wouldn't get her anything, it would accomplish nothing at all.

Emma sense the anger and took a small step back, Regina was glad that she could inflict fear in her so her signature smirk spread across her face. "What is it Mrs. Swan, do you need something, because I really have no time for you" Regina said in her deep voice, Emma cleared her throat and with hesitation said "I just need to know… umm, if this time you'll be OK. Since the last time…" Regina cut her off "Oh yes last time I chased your dear mother to kill here and enacted a curse" Regina let out a devilish chuckle "You can rest assured Mrs. Swan I'm not that woman anymore I've lived long enough to know that whatever you do has consequences. It's like they say what goes around comes back around" Emma blinked rapidly and looked at the ground "I just have to wait and enjoy the show. This time around I won't come to the rescue though, so do not expect me to" her face went cold, for a second Emma saw that look she had seen back in the Enchanted Forest when she had seen the Evil Queen.

Regina was turning around when Emma spoke again "There's something else Regina. How did the boy, Roland, use magic or did you have anything to do with that" Regina's head snapped so fast to face her it made Emma flinch "Roland is none of your concern and as to me having anything to do with what happened I suggest you ask your lovely mother she was there I didn't even move" her poisonous words came firmly. Regina was angry, how dare she even talk about him, about what had happened, what he had done, he had done because Emma brought her back. Now Roland wasn't the same boy she had met back in the forest, the innocence had been taken away from him when he used magic unknowingly.

"I was just wondering. I'm sorry and you're right it is none of my business but maybe you should investigate where that magic came from and if he is able to control it" Emma said "Well thanks for your concern but it isn't needed so why don't you go where they actually give a damn about it" Regina said bitterly, Emma looked at her and again began to apologize "Regina I'm sorry for bringing her back I really am. I swear I didn't know I…" Regina chuckled darkly "I do not care for your apologies, they won't bring back time dear. Now please leave before I change my mind about not killing you" Emma just stood there a bit of shock "Dear I would leave now if I were you because out of all the Charmings my patience runs lowest with you" Emma took a step back "Regina please, I really am sorry. Please forgive me, I just wanted to save her life" she said pleadingly "I do not want to hear it. I don't need that savior complex of yours" with that Regina stepped back into the house and slammed the door.

Regina looked at her shaky hands, slightly purple smoke coming out of them. 'NO' she thought darkness would not win her over again she was better than that. She breathed in and out slowly calming herself down, relaxing all the nerves and concentrating in all the good things that had happened to her. She had her son back and he loved her, she had a new son who loved her also, she had Robin her soul mate, she had her friends Elsa and Tink, she had defeated Zelena with light magic, she had completely changed. She lifted her hands again, which weren't shaking anymore, she took a deep breath concentrating in all the good, there it was, the light emanating from her palms. She knew that sooner rather than later she would let go of her anger towards Emma and that would help but it was all still fresh and she couldn't right now, later but not now.

Regina made her way back to the dining room. What Emma had said about Roland was right in a way she needed to figure out where the magic had come from and if he could control it. Though if she remembered correctly something strange had happened when he used it. It was as if he had drained magic from her but that couldn't be. She had to figure this out all of it and sadly the only person who could shed some light in this was Mr. Gold. She needed to see him, perhaps after lunch she would go, she dreaded it but it had to be done, for Roland's safety.

Henry had sat next to Roland the both of them involved in some sort of conversation. She smiled at the sight then she looked at Elsa and Tink who kept giving glares to each other. These two were going to drive her mad.

Sitting down once more she said "I hope that's the last time I need to get up. I really want to finish my pancakes" she began to eat and Henry turned his attention to her "Sorry mom… " he said apologetically "But don't worry, I don't think anyone else is going to come over." he told her a bit shyly "Really why? I mean is not like I want any more visitors" she wanted to know if there was something wrong. "Umm it's just that some people…" he was hesitant to say the rest, Regina looked at him questioningly "some people what Henry?" he looked nervous, he turned his gaze to the plate and almost in a whisper said "People think you were the one who struck Marion" Regina took a deep breath and exhaled frustratingly "Right, I forget people see me as the Evil Queen." she shook her head "I doubt that will ever change you know, someone like me will always hold the labels"

Roland looked up at her "You didn't do anything mommy, and you are not evil" he said angrily, Henry looked at the boy. Roland had just called his mom, mommy, he shook the surprise off and said "Yeah mom Roland is right. You did nothing and you aren't evil anymore. You are a hero not a villain." he looked at Roland, he felt a bit of pride and nodded "You, above anything else, are _our_ mom"

Regina was shocked, Henry had just said our mom, he was acting as if Roland was his brother. All of it filled her with great joy, she had two sons, two, they were hers and they defended her. Pride filled her insides, her sons were standing up for her. _Her sons_.

Elsa then spoke "Regina the label doesn't matter what matters is what you have inside." Tink continued "Yes Regina, Elsa is right…" she threw a distasteful look at Elsa, she didn't want to admit it "If your sons can see it. If Elsa and I can see it. Nothing else, no one else matters."

Regina looked at all the people in the table and chuckled "Well it looks like I have my own little army." she smiled "I have my brave little knight and prince and I have two great friends" She took a look at all of them once more "I am honored… thank you" at last Regina had people who cared about her, people that she knew would stand with her, people that she could trust.

Roland stood up in his chair "We are honrored…" he had said, the word wrong but she didn't mind, he took a deep bow "Your majesty" he said smiling. Regina stood up and bowed "Why thank you my brave knight" everyone at the table laughed. After sitting back down Regina said "Roland remember though, its mommy not _Your Majesty_" he beamed like he had when she had said yes to his request of being his mommy, and smiled "Yes mommy, always mommy"

**Well guys there's something about Roland's magic. Regina felt as if he had drained it from her but how and why? We'll find out soon don't worry. Sorry the time in the story is going slow I want to get somethings that should happen in the first couple of days and then it will speed up. I like how Henry and Roland are acting as brothers, cute right? And then we have some type of rivalry between Tink and Elsa. I really hope you like this chapter I started working on the next one and it should be up soon.**

**Remember to review. Oh and enjoy #OutlawQueenWeek. Also Keep the Outlaw Queen Faith Alive!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys sorry I've been really busy I hate to take long to update but I'm vacationing in Florida with my dad and siblings so I'm pretty much theirs for this month. I'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you're liking the story I'm enjoying it, though I got a bit stuck, but no matter I got back on track. By the way thanks for all the reviews and suggestions they do help a lot.**

**Someone said they wish for Zelena to keep making mistakes… let's just see what happens ;)**

**Chapter 9 ~ A Link**

They had finish breakfast in peace after all the interruptions and once everything was cleaned up Henry asked if they could watch a movie.

First he suggested Frozen but one look from his mother told him no. Elsa had curious look on her face but his mother said to keep looking for another movie. Roland wanted to watch a warrior movie so Henry picked Disney's Mulan.

Tink had excused herself and left saying that she needed to go back to the fairies, they were trying to find a way to control the chilly weather. Elsa gazed over at her while she spoke and then went to the family room, where Henry and Roland were getting everything ready.

They all sat to watch the movie. Elsa was kind of excited all of this was new for her and though she didn't like meeting many people discovering the mysteries of this world was a different tale.

Regina sat in one corner of the couch, legs under her and leaning on the armrest, Roland immediately went to snuggle with her. Elsa took the other corner lifting her legs up also. Henry looked at Roland snuggling with his mother, a hint of jealousy spurred but he was OK, there was no more space on the couch so he sat on the floor in front of his mother leaning on the couch and resting his head on his mother's knees.

The movie began and slowly Roland, Regina, and Henry dozed off into sleep. Elsa was the only one awake she was amazed with the so called movie and all. As soon as it ended she looked at the sleeping family, Henry had taught her how to use the remote to turn off the TV so she turned it off. She went upstairs to get some blankets, just in case she made it chilly inside the house unknowingly, and she draped them over them.

'What a beautiful sight' she smiled. She was so happy for Regina, she finally had a family that loved her, she had friends who stood up for her. Regina had found her happy ending, it took quite some time but she had. Maybe Elsa would find it too and she hoped it would be soon. There deep in thought Elsa fell asleep for she too was tired.

* * *

When Regina woke up everyone was still asleep so she sat there admiring the view. Henry had fallen asleep against her knee and a sleeping Roland was still snuggled against her side with a little dreamy smile. Elsa was slumped over the other side of the couch also in a deep slumber.

Regina looked over to the clock it was a quarter past one, they had slept about six hours and by the looks of it they weren't planning on getting up anytime soon. She tried to move but as soon as she did Roland shifted and he was completely on top of her, she scoffed and looked at him with loving eyes. She then turned her attention to Henry and with her free hand began to brush his hair of his forehead like she always did whenever he fell asleep with her.

She had resolved to go to sleep again when a sudden fear struck her, her heart was racing and her breath quickened. 'What the hell' she thought. Out of no where Roland opened his eyes and sat up straight looking everywhere.

Breathing rapidly he started calling "Mommy! Mommy!" Regina grabbed his small hand "Roland sweetie?" she was worried.

His quickened breathing slowed a bit when he turned to look at her "Don't leave me with _her_. She's going to hurt me" he said in a terrified tone.

By then Henry and Elsa were awake both looking at the scared boy and both wearing worried looks.

"Roland who are you talking about sweetheart?" Regina asked, whenever Henry had a nightmare she'd make him tell her so that she knew how to soothe him better and so that he could get it out of his system and clear his head.

"_Her_, that lady that's supposed to be my mama" he explained still scared.

Henry, furrowed brow, "Why would she hurt you, she's your mom" he said concerned "You know it's just a nightmare. It's not real"

Roland shook his head and got on Regina's lap "She's not my mom. She's not. Please don't make me go with her" he begged, clinging to Regina's neck.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and rocked him "My little knight, I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise." she brushed his hair back lovingly. "Listen, I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt you. I'm pretty sure all she wants is to be able to spend time with you. Remember she's your mom too and she just wants to love you"

Roland shook his head once more "No I don't want her. She's not my mom, you are. Please mommy, please don't make me."

Regina didn't know what to say or what to do, Roland had begun to cry. What had happened in the nightmare to make him so scared of her?

Regina hugged him tightly "Roland I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. We will work something out, OK" she assured in a motherly tone.

Slowly Roland began to calm down but he was still clinging onto Regina, Henry and Elsa had taken the blankets back upstairs.

When Elsa came back down with Henry trailing happily behind her she sat next to Regina and Roland.

"Hey Roland, I have this super power that lets me make snow whenever I want" she said smiling at him. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked.

Roland lifted his head a bit and looked at her "Yeah" he said weakly "Can Henry build one with us too?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Elsa smiled brightly "Of course he can. How about we go to the back yard?" she asked standing up.

Henry got excited "Oh cool, we're going to build a snowman. Let's go guys" he said walking out of the room and heading towards the door by the kitchen, which led into the backyard.

Roland stretched his hands for Elsa to pick him up and so she picked him up, a bit hesitant but she did. He looked back at Regina "Mommy are you coming too?" a little smile was beginning to appear back on his small face.

Regina smiled back "Yeah sure, but I need to make a call. I'll catch up with you guys once I'm done" she said. He tensed up a bit and she sensed the worry on him so she assured him "I promise, I'll be out there soon."

Henry, Elsa and Roland went outside to build the snowman while Regina stayed behind in the kitchen to make her call.

"Hello?" Belle answered on the other line. "Hi dear is Regina. I need to talk to your little imp." Regina said coolly.

"One second" Regina heard Belle call Rumple and tell him there was someone on the phone. Regina hated that even after all that had happened she still needed to ask for his help.

"Hello dearie." Regina could hear his evil grin through the phone, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I hear you need me"

"Why don't you shut your trap and just listen?" Regina said angrily "Oh my, why the bad temper dear?" he chuckled darkly.

Regina breathed out her frustration "Listen I need your help with Roland's magic" she said more calmly.

"My help huh, that will cost you dearie" he said in a mocking tone. In the background Regina heard Belle say his name. "It seems to me like your wife doesn't agree with you." Regina smiled.

"Old habits die hard" he scoffed "We are family now so as much as it pains me I will help" he said bitterly.

"I think it pains me more so don't worry _dearie_" Regina said in a low voice. "Can you come by my house now? Roland is here with me" she asked.

"I'll be there in an hour if you don't mind" he said and hung up. Regina glared at the phone after realizing he had hung upon her.

She put the phone down on the counter and walked out into the backyard. She found Roland and Henry playing with a live snowman and Elsa just watching them, her hands making circles to keep the snow flowing.

Regina made her way towards her friend. "I see you can still make life" she said eyeing the moving snowman, smile upon her face.

"Mmhhmm" she smiled "I can still make fun snowmans" she looked at Regina "They are wonderful boys, those two. They make the best brothers"

Regina looked at her and then at the boys and smiled "Yes, I guess they do."

Roland looked up "Mommy look he can talk and walk and play. Isn't it great" he smiled excitingly, his dimples dug on each cheek.

"I see" she smiled down at him. "Mom this is too cool come and meet him" Henry's excited voice came from behind Roland.

"I'm OK, I think I've met him before" she looked at Elsa "Right?" she said raising a brow.

"Yeah I like Olaf" Elsa smiled. "I think you're just scared mom." Henry said tilting his head up.

"Scared of what, honey?" she narrowed her eyes "Scared that we might win a snowball fight" Henry said throwing a snowball her way.

Regina swayed a bit avoiding the snowball. "You know perfectly well, my little prince, that I can deflect arrows" she smiled devilishly at Henry "but you can't" she threw a snowball and it hit him square on his chest.

"You used magic didn't you?" Henry said winningly. She puckered her lips and smiled "No, I did not" she said.

Then all three of them started throwing snowballs at each other. Elsa said goodbye to Olaf and unmade him using his snow to fuel the piles of everyone.

* * *

They played for a while before they heard the doorbell. Regina asked Elsa to please dry the boys while she magically dried herself and headed to the front porch.

At the front door Rumple was waiting with Belle. Regina unlocked the door gesturing the pair to come in.

"Have a sit, I'll go get Roland" she said leading them to the living room. Belle smiled and sat down while Rumple stood by the fireplace.

Regina headed to the kitchen where Elsa, Henry, and Roland about to start making hot cocoa.

"Henry, Elsa, could you let me have some alone time with Roland?" Henry looked puzzled "Why, is something wrong?"

Roland looked at her worried, she bent down and cupped his face with her hands "Of course not. I'm just going to make sure that what happened yesterday doesn't happen again" she smiled.

Henry looked at her and nodded, then he looked at Elsa "I can show you the town, if you'd like" Elsa nodded in agreement. They both walked out through the back.

"Mommy?" Roland began. "Sweetheart its OK we're just going to make sure everything is OK with your magic. Nothing bad is going to happen and I won't let it remember I promised" Regina said smiling sweetly at him.

Regina picked Roland up and made her way over to the living room. As they entered Roland tightened his grip around her neck, he was terrified. Regina rubbed his back up and down his spine, she felt his rigidness come down a bit.

"Hello there little one" Rumple said in somewhat of a caring tone. Roland looked at him timidly and said nothing. "May I touch your forehead for a moment?" he asked.

Roland nodded slowly and Rumple placed his hands on the boy's head. After a short moment he stopped and backed away from the child.

"Well how about you explain what happened last night" Rumple said sitting down next to Belle, he noticed the boy's fear.

Regina sat down with Roland still clinging to her "Well _she_ was walking towards us. I had Roland in my arms, which didn't make her too happy. She wanted to take him from me." she looked at Roland, who was looking at the floor.

She swallowed when Roland looked at her and smiled "Roland here, had his hand up and then _light magic_…" she emphasized so that he would understand it wasn't bad "shot out from his palm and hit her"

"Hmm it appears as though you were just protecting yourself Roland. No need to be unhappy about it. Protecting ourselves is just something that we all do" Rumple said soothingly.

"So light magic isn't bad?" the boy asked shyly "No of course not. You see that kind of magic is fueled by a pure love. Like the one you have for Regina." Rumple explained.

"Because she's my mommy?" Roland asked "Yes because you love her and she's your mommy" Rumple smiled.

Roland looked up at her once more "I really, really, love you mommy" he said tenderly. Regina smiled with teary eyes "And I you my brave little knight. I love you too" she said soothingly.

"Roland why don't you go upstairs with Belle. Go to Henry's room and pick a book to read. I'm pretty sure she would love to read it to you" Regina said looking from Roland to Belle.

"I would love to read a book to you. Let's go pick one" Belle said standing up and offering her hand to Roland, who reluctantly took it.

Regina gaze followed them up the stairs, when they were out of sight she turned to Rumple. "There's something else Gold" she said.

"That much I gathered" he said, narrowed eyes. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

"When Roland used magic I felt as if he were absorbing it from me, but that's impossible." She stated. "Absorbed magic from you, huh?" he looked confused.

"How is that possible?" she asked, no one can absorb magic from anyone unless they're magical. Roland wasn't magical, if by any chance he had residual magic, it would allow him to absorb any other magic.

"Well it sounds like old magic. If a mother sacrifices herself to save her child a protection spell will besiege upon it. However that type of magic is only present if the mother is dead and unfortunately for you she's very much alive." Rumple said devilishly.

"You are insufferable you know" her eyes narrowed and her nose flared a bit. "So the protection should have worn off by now. Maybe the spell won't wear off because she did die." Regina was so confused by the new information. A protection spell because she was dead but she wasn't anymore.

"Yeah she did die, didn't she? Oh and at your hand too" he chuckled darkly. "I still don't know what that bookworm sees in such a little imp like you" Regina spitted out, he clearly didn't like her nickname for Belle but she couldn't care less.

"Anyhow, why did he drain magic from me?" that had her even more puzzled.

"That is what confuses me. A sacrificial protection spell is supposed to call forth the presence of someone that the mother knows will protect the child. I would have thought that the thief would have been that someone, since at the time Marian met you, you were the Evil Queen." Rumple explained.

"Wait, what does that mean, are Roland and I linked somehow?" Regina couldn't grasp the whole concept. Though she had felt fear just before Roland woke up from his nightmare and this whole thing would explain it. it was still too hard to grasp.

"More or less dearie. It means if Roland were to be in danger you would feel an automatic pull to him." he said.

"But why would his mom be a danger to him. All of this is just… I don't understand." Regina said looking at him for another answer.

"What you have said happened last night, points to that protection spell. The boy has no magic at all so what I told you is the most likely reason for him having done what he did. Like I said is old magic and it isn't explained in detail anywhere." he stated and stood up. "I think I've helped you enough so I think we're ready to leave. Please call Belle."

Regina stood up and headed for the stairs but before going up she turned around to look at him "What did you come to tell me last night?" she asked.

"Ah that, well, nothing important." he said with a smirk. "You came at three in the morning Gold, it was something important." Regina said glaring.

"Well I needed to know if you had felt the dark force lurking around town." he said still with the grin. "Dark force? No I didn't feel anything." Regina said furrowed brow.

"Yeah well it felt a whole lot like your lovely sister, but I'm sure that cannot be since she's... dead" he said coolly. "My sister?" Regina shook her head "Like you said she's dead and I haven't felt anything." she tilted her head to the side mockingly "It must be a guilty conscience"

Rumple seemed to be taken aback by what she had said and she noticed "YOU, you did kill her. Didn't you?" she said angrily. "I cannot believe the bookworm wanted her dead"

"She didn't want her dead and why don't you stop calling her that, her name is Belle" he said in frustration. "If she didn't want her dead how then did you manage to kill her?" Regina asked, Rumple looked down at the ground angry face.

Regina knew him, he had the dagger but Belle had said she had it "Oh, my malevolent imp is always there isn't it?" Regina couldn't help but to call him that "You really cannot change, can you? You tricked her." she said bluntly.

"What I do is my problem _Your Majesty_" he said bitterly. "You killed my sister I think that makes it my problem. Because of your stupidity the time portal opened. It's your fault the Marian is here!" she said anger raising.

It was his fault too not just Emma's. Because of him the maid was back and now Roland and Robin weren't completely hers. She felt the magic prickling at her fingertips. Her whole self was shaking once more. The battle between dark and light again emerged.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall upstairs so she breathed in and out slowly. Roland couldn't see her like this, the mess she had turned into within seconds. She closed her hands into fist and put them at her sides. When she saw his smiling face she calmed down completely. He needed her to be strong and now that Regina knew she was his protection she had to be OK.

"Mommy we read Winnie Pooh, he's a really cool bear." Roland said while coming down the stairs with Belle behind him.

"Oh I met Winnie Pooh when I was little" she said smiling, she remembered how the bear was the only one to listen to her when her mother punished her for wanting to go out to play.

"Really? I wish I could meet him too." he smiled and his little stomach grumbled. He looked down at his stomach and smiled "I'm hungry mommy. Can we have chicken and fries at Granny's?" he asked.

"Of course we can. Come with me to get the car keys I have them upstairs." She turned around to see Rumple and Belle "You can let yourselves out." she turned around to go up the stairs once more but stopped "If I were you Belle I'd watch my back because some things never change" at that she went with Roland up the stairs.

Belle looked at Rumple "What was that about?" she asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about her. Let's go" he took her hand and they both left.

* * *

Robin had taken Marian to his camp in the woods after Roland had gone with Tink to Regina's. Maybe it was the sudden change but he felt as though Marian wasn't right, just like in the night before he felt a certain strangeness about her. He shook it off though, it must have been the change in time and realm that had her all confused.

They had arrived at camp and everyone had gone to say hello to her but she was a bit distant with the men. That was strange though because none of them had really changed from the last time she had seen them, which was a few days ago for her. Robin had seen how uncomfortable she was and offered to take her over to Granny's Inn, which in his opinion was much more different to what she was used to. She accepted again with that strange smile but he had paid not much attention to it and took her into town.

* * *

Going into town they passed a couple of the dwarfs, who politely presented themselves to her. Leroy had tried to make a conversation with her but she didn't say much so he gave up on it, bid his goodbye to Robin and continued, off to work he went.

They got to Granny's and asked for a room, Robin didn't have much and Granny told him that his wife's stay would be on the house. He was so grateful, he really had nothing but a couple of dollars. Living in the woods he didn't need any, he and his men were able to hunt and take care of all of their needs, they were used to it. Granny showed them to the room where Ruby was leaving fresh linens for them.

Granny left and Ruby followed behind, however when she went by Marian she got an eerie feeling. It was strange she didn't have that happen to her often, the wolf only did that when close to the Dark One or to Regina, with whom it no longer happened. She looked at Marian who smiled at her Ruby saw some kind of pureness in her eyes but something was wrong though she didn't know what. Maybe her wolf instincts weren't working so well. She shrugged and smiled back at Marian, she nodded to Robin, who nodded back, and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Robin told her to sit on the bed while he explained the basics of this new realm. He told her about the TV and what it did, told her how to use the toilet, he told her about the shower, the ceiling fan, and other things he thought she'd use in the room. He noticed she was quite uninterested and asked her if she wanted time alone.

"You are leaving me alone?" Marian asked, her voice cracking at the end of the question. "No I just thought you needed to rest and I don't want to bother you" Robin said apologetically.

"Oh OK, well I am tired." again the weird smile "Thanks for bringing me here the bed feels quite nice" she said.

Robin chuckled lightly "One of the perks of this realm. I'll go and check on Roland and do some other errands. I'll come see you around dinner time" he told her.

She looked at him pleading eyes "Robin don't be gone long, please. Promise me you won't leave me alone, promise" Marian said.

Robin did not recall Marian being this clingy, she had always been a free spirit, very sure of herself. He remembered she always told him '_I don't need a man to protect me I can do it myself, thank you_' and that was what he most admired of her. It seemed strange, all this anxiety to have him with her, then again she had just been very close to being executed.

"You won't be alone Marian. I'll make sure of that." he promised. "Well I'll see you later" he turned to leave but paused at her voice.

"No goodbye kiss?" she said looking at him. "Oh sorry" he walked over to her. She had puckered her lips but he took her face in his hands and pulled it down to kiss her forehead.

He could not bring himself to kiss her, the only woman he wanted to kiss like that was Regina. He felt bad about doing it but he couldn't act as if he loved Marian when he didn't. He would not betray Regina, he would not betray himself. All of this was difficult, he knew he would never love Marian the way he used to. How would he leave her? How would he let her down easy, without hurting her too much?

With his head full of thoughts he looked at her a smiled "See you later" he said and walked out. Marian just watched him leave still sitting on the bed.

She wiped her forehead where he had kissed her, a disgusted look on her face "Thank goodness, I didn't have to kiss him" she rolled her eyes "I can't understand what it is my little sister saw in him. Ughh, disgusting"

* * *

Robin walked into the diner and spotted Roland and Regina at the door about to leave. He smiled "Hello, you two"

Regina turned at the sound of his voice "Robin? I thought you'd be at the hospital." she smiled. "Papa!" Roland said excitingly and ran to his father, who picked him up.

"Well Marian was released this morning. Dr. Whale said that she was good to go so we left." Robin answered.

Regina looked around at everyone in the diner, she knew there would be whispers but she was hating all the attention, for the first time in her life. "Shall we go somewhere else? I have this weird feeling like there's someone watching me." she said looking around as if looking for whoever was watching her.

She locked her gaze on one of the nuns, who watched her intently "Didn't you learn that is very rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversations, _sister_?" sarcasm filling her tone. The nun (or fairy) looked away fairly quickly which made Regina smirk wildly.

Robin looked at her shook his head and smiled "Of course we shall milady" he said regally. They walked out of Granny's and headed towards the park.

"Mommy there's an ice cream maker at the park, right?" Roland asked. Regina chuckled "Yes there's an ice cream stand, where I'm sure they can fix you a chocolate ice cream" she said while he smiled brightly.

As Roland led the way Robin began to talk in a rather low voice "So I haven't been quite able to talk to Marian about us. She's just too confused with the whole changing of time and realm. Don't get mad, I just want to make sure she's OK with all of this." he said a bit nervous.

Robin didn't want to lose her, he needed her like the air to breathe, she was one of the reasons his heart would beat. Losing her would be even worse than when he lost Marian, he would never recuperate from it. He felt if he lost her he would be a soulless creature roaming about the land with nothing to live for.

Regina noticed his nervousness. She knew all of this was hard and to be honest she didn't expect him to leave his wife just like that. Marian didn't know anything of this world and she had just come out of the dungeons, her dungeons. She knew Marian needed help to adapt and to take away the one person Marian trusted more than anyone would be wrong.

"I know this will take time Robin and I'm not mad. Just know all of this does hurt me. But I do have a resilient heart." Regina smiled holding his hand for a moment and letting go.

"Yeah the most resilient, fierce, strong heart" he smiled and took back her hand "Oh and let's not forget stubborn" he chuckled. "Stubborn?" she joked "Well just a bit but you are dying over me anyway." she said cheerfully, he let out a laugh and looked at her lovingly.

* * *

When they got to the park Roland shut up to the ice cream stand "May I have a chocolate ice cream, please." he said politely "I could not say no to such a polite young man like you sir" the ice cream man handed the boy his ice cream "It's on the house today"

When Regina and Robin reached him he had already dug into his treat.

"Here you go" Regina said handing the money to the ice cream man. "Oh it's all taken care of Madame Mayor" he said.

"Mommy what's at the house?" Roland asked "At the house?" Regina repeated curiously. The ice cream man chuckled "I told him it was on the house" he explained.

Regina and Robin laughed "It means it's free" she explained. Roland smiled "OK, can I go play?" he asked. "But you're not done with your ice cream." she said sweetly.

"Papa, you can hold it for a little while, right?" the boy smiled, the corners of his mouths topped with ice cream. "I will bud, but grab a napkin and clean your mouth." Robin said smiling as the little boy ran to the stand to get some napkins.

* * *

Roland began to play in the swings and Regina and Robin sat on the bench to watch him.

"I forgot to tell you I had Gold check Roland's magic today." Regina said. "Really, what did he say?" Robin asked, he really wanted to know if Roland would be OK having magic.

Regina explained what had happened when Roland used magic and how that played into the theory that Gold had made. He listened intently, he didn't know much about magic but he didn't need to, Regina was pretty good explaining everything in a simple way.

"So you guys are linked then?" he said confused "Yeah I know it's a bit confusing." she admitted.

"All I know for sure is that if he were to be in danger I'll feel a pull to him. Anyway you should talk to him, he had this nightmare today. He didn't want to say much but he was terrified it'll be better for him to talk about it and not keep it in." she said concerned.

"I'll talk to him. Thanks" he said smiling "For figuring out the magic stuff. It's OK" she said while looking at Roland.

"Aside from that, for caring for him, for being the mother he's needed for so long." he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you Regina."

She felt his warm breath on her neck and smiled, her cheeks rosy with the blush. She closed her eyes and whispered "I love you Robin."

**Well guys hope you liked it. There was a little bit of Olaf, don't worry though he'll come back to play with Roland, who some of you might guess is going to spend a lot of time at Regina's. Now we know there's a protection spell I'll explain some other things about it soon. Sorry it took long to update hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. **

**Love you all. Remember to keep the Outlaw Queen faith alive.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys like always thanks for the reviews and suggestions all your feedback makes me want to write more for you. This chapter will kind of explain how Zelena got into Marian's body and how it was that Regina ended up being Roland's protection.**

**Also sorry this is a long note but I just want to help, so when I use a single quotation (') it means they are talking to themselves like within their head. When they speak out loud is a double quotation ("). Sorry now here it is…**

**Chapter 10 ~ Nothing Much There**

_**Two days ago...**_

_When Mr. Gold killed Zelena the part of her soul that resided within the pendant got lose and opened the time portal. In that moment Zelena became somewhat like a ghost, the part of herself that was left kept her alive but it wasn't enough to grant her a body of her own. She tried to manipulate the time portal to no avail, however, thanks to Emma and Hook the portal opened in the Enchanted Forest during the time when the Evil Queen haunted Snow White._

_Zelena's soul remained with Emma and Hook until they witnessed the Evil Queen's show of no mercy towards a peasant, who was supposedly keeping the location of Snow a secret. Zelena was sure the woman knew nothing about Snow's location she could see it in her eyes, however it seemed as though Regina was too blinded by the thirst of vengeance to actually see anything. The peasant who no one knew nothing about was to be executed the next day at the Queen's castle, but Zelena had other plans with her. _

_Zelena knew Regina had guarded the surroundings of the castle and its walls with spells against any use of magic, she had to be cautious with whatever she did. There were simple ways of actually possessing a body without the use of magic, which was to her advantage, though without magic it would take time and much energy. __Zelena knew Regina would be close enough to her si__nce the peasant was to be executed the next day, something which the Queen never missed. She would be close enough to do the only thing she could do, kill her little sister._

* * *

_The woman was taken to the dungeons under the castle and Zelena followed. The place was dark, humid, and though full of people, quiet. Everyone knew they were to die the next and though most of them really didn't know about Snow's whereabouts it didn't actually matter, the were to die. Many of them did keep one secret though, who they were, in order to protect their families, they hadn't said their names so that the Queen's men couldn't find anyone related to them. Every now and then guards came in with more people, some of them pleaded for their lives, supplicated to be set free, still all that it earned them were the laughs of the guards. _

_Zelena guessed it was close to dinner time because after a few of the guards mentioned they were hungry they got up from their chairs and went up the stairs. Once everything was quiet and no guards were to be seen Zelena slowly entered the body. The woman was sitting in the farthest corner of the cell and once Zelena started to enter her body she began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and suddenly she fainted. _

_There within the peasant's head a battle sprung into life. The woman didn't know how but there was someone else there with her. Fear struck her and she fought and fought to keep her head clear but memories of another life filled her mind._

* * *

'_Why did she leave me?' sadness 'Who's that?' 'I have a sister' surprise 'You don't deserve this' envy 'I decided to stop hiding my true colors' 'I'm your sister…' delight 'Pay attention sis, this is how you take away a happy ending' arrogance 'Doll…' angry 'I'll take everything you ever had' rage 'Come for another beating sis?' 'Is your destiny to be this way and it will also be your undoing' 'What are you doing?' blast and fear 'What are waiting for? Just do it' surprise and disbelief 'So now you're a hero?' 'Why Regina, why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?' 'You had it all' 'What if I don't want it' fear 'I can't hurt anyone. Why?' so much pain._

* * *

_Images and feelings that didn't belong to her rushed in all at once and she knew that she was about to lose herself. She felt as if she were falling down and endless dark void._

_'No I won't let you. You are worst than the Queen' she could hear a wicked laugh._

'_Yes I'm worse than she is and now that she's changed I'm even worse' she could hear Zelena's mocking words. She kept fighting to go back up, to not keep on falling, but it did her no good. She couldn't fight Zelena, she just couldn't._

'_Oh wow this is perfect' fear struck the woman as Zelena spoke 'What?' she asked alarmed._

'_Just that as I'm sure you've noticed already, your husband and little brat are the ones that Regina calls family now. I think she found love with that... thief' Zelena spoke amusingly._

'_You leave them alone, you... witch!' Marian said defensively. Zelena laughed at her words 'There's nothing you can do Marian, nothing at all. Your body is now mine'_

_Water splashed on the woman's face and she woke up. However when she woke up as Zelena had already taken so much of Marian's that it was she who surfaced, though Marian was still there, screaming and still fighting. _

"_Your last meal peasant" chuckled the guard who left a tray with a piece of molded bread and a cup with dirty water._

"_This isn't food, it's all bad" she said bitterly. "Who do you think you are to insult the guard of the Queen" the guard came in and slapped her._

_She knew she couldn't use magic so she calmed herself down and went back to sit in the corner of the cell. There in the corner, eyes closed, she continued to fight with Marian for her body._

* * *

'_You are strong but not strong enough' she mocked Marian. _

_Marian said nothing and continued to fight to keep herself. She couldn't let this mad woman keep her body and harm anyone. After seeing the future where her child was happy and her husband was happy, where the Evil Queen was no more and now fought side by side with the prince and Snow, she just couldn't let Zelena win. _

_The battle continued and slowly Marian was drifting away. Though she tried her hardest she just couldn't overcome Zelena, but she was not giving up so easily._

_The guards brought in someone else to the dungeons, someone Zelena knew perfectly, Emma._

_Zelena had no idea how she could maintain the conversation with Emma since the screams coming from within her head had all of the sudden become so loud. Marian was somewhat strong willed, after all, and when it came time to leave the dungeon with Emma she had fought even harder._

'_If I were you doll, I'd stop the fight you'll never be able to get me out' Zelena said to Marian. 'I won't let you go back to the future!' she scream._

_The thought of Zelena going back to where her son was gave Marian somewhat of a boost to surface over Zelena her at the same time Emma was telling her that she needed to go with them to the future. However the strike Emma gave her as she had finally regained herself only made her revert._

'_Oh poor you' Zelena chuckled 'There's really nothing you can do. That idiot is going to take me with her.'_

_This time Marian was falling faster and faster into the endless void. There was truly nothing she could do but hope for her child to be OK._

_As she continued to fall into nothingness, into her death, she remembered the legends of old magicians who protected their loved ones from harm even after their deaths. It was such a long shot but she knew the legends well. When she was growing up her best friend's mother told her about them, about how the magic protected her daughter thanks to her father and how the bravest warrior of the village was the one to protect her._

_So with all that she had left in her she wished and wished and wished for the spell to happen, for the spell to protect her son. However she needed to entrust little Roland to someone, someone strong enough to overcome anything and everything. But who, Robin? She knew he would give his life for his son, she knew he never missed a target but Zelena had magic, she would kill him instantly. Then someone else came to mind, someone who had changed, who instead of dark used light magic, someone who was now a hero, someone who would always be close enough to both Robin and Roland. Regina._

_As darkness covered her she wished for Regina to be the one who'd be forever linked to Roland, the one to protect her most precious treasure. After wishing with all her might and believing that it would come to pass Marian finally let go._

'_You won't win witch. Evil never wins, wickedness never wins. Only good does' Marian said and with that she ceased to exist._

'_Finally on my own' Zelena chuckled inwardly 'Now there's nothing much of that simple peasant' she laughed._

* * *

**Present day…**

Zelena sat in the room for awhile just thinking of what to do and how to get back at Regina and everyone in the godforsaken town.

She wondered where her idiot husband, or rather Marian's husband, had gone. 'Maybe he went to visit his soul mate' she chuckled darkly at the word. Soul mate who would be so stupid to fall for that. _Love is weakness_, that was the only thing she had gotten from her mother and even Regina.

Zelena had never really felt love in that way, not even with Rumple, though she thought it was. What she felt for Rumple was mixed feelings of admiration, want, and belonging. Many mixed feelings but never love.

She was growing weary of just sitting around with her thoughts and decided to give magic a go. She stood up and again tried to conjure a ball of fire but as it had happened the first time only smoke came from her fingertips.

'Here we go again.' frustration filled her insides ' Why, why doesn't it just come?'

She tried again and again and again but nothing happened, just smoke. Magic comes from emotion, magic is a gift and to be able to use it she had to focus her energy which somehow wasn't happening.

'OK Zelena, stop. Breathe in, breathe out and let go' she calmed herself and focused. Once more she summoned all her energy to conjure the fireball and finally it did come.

Her eyes widened and a wild grin spread across her face. "Wicked always wins. I'm coming for you sis" she whispered to herself.

After conjuring the fire ball a couple of more times, puffing from one side of the room to the other and immobilizing the little birds outside her window, she decided to take a nap. Using all that magic at once in a body that clearly resisted it had drained her energy and so she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Roland had played happily for a long while and was now tired, though he would not say it out loud. Regina just watched him as he rubbed his eyes violently. That had always been the tell of Henry, it meant if in five minutes he was in bed he would go into the dream realm.

"Roland, sweetie, why don't we go get something to eat and then you can head home with your Papa?" Regina smiled warmly. "you look a bit tired my little knight" she added.

Roland climbed on her lap "But I don't want to go to her" he shook his head and begun to tear up.

"Your Papa will be with you. There's no need to worry." Regina tried to comfort him.

"Yeah bud, I'll be right with you. Besides your momma wants to see you." Robin said. He didn't like to see his son like this. Why did he not want to even see his mother?

"Papa please, don't make me. I don't want to. Can... can I stay with mommy tonight?" Roland asked with tears rolling down his face.

It broke Robin's heart to see his son like that. Roland had his whinny moments whenever he wanted to get his way but this the crying and the fear, that had never been part of it.

"Roland, you can come over tomorrow morning again and we can spend the day together." Regina had seen the worry wash over Robin's face so she interceded.

"Please don't make me mommy. You promised." the boy said burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Alright bud" Robin said holding his sons hand "You can stay with Regina, but tomorrow you have to come see Marian. OK?"

Roland glanced at Robin nodded a bit and turned to Regina's neck again. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Roland and stood up.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. She didn't want to cause him anymore trouble.

"Yes milady... It will be fine Regina." he said in a loving tone.

She smiled and nodded "Well then, I'll see you soon..." she mimicked the word thief, which made him chuckle a bit.

Robin stepped closer to give Roland a kiss, the boy turned and with one hand hugged him. "I love you Papa" he gave Robin a small smile "I love you too my boy. See you tomorrow"

Robin placed a hand behind Regina's head and gently pulled it down and towards him to kiss her forehead. Regina smiled and welcomed his warmth. After he let go she took a couple steps back.

"Roland how about we puff to the house and get pizza for dinner?" she asked the boy. "Yes let's do that" he said excitingly.

"Alright say goodbye to Papa" she said happily "Goodbye Papa" Roland said with a bigger smile, which made his dimples sink in his cheeks.

"Goodbye bud" Robin said. After that light purple and white smoke engulfed Regina and Roland and then they were gone.

* * *

'_Hello there witch' Marian's voice came out of no where and it seemed to startle Zelena. _

'_I thought you were gone peasant' Zelena said surprised but kept her composure. _

_Marian laughed darkly 'Oh but I am gone witch' Zelena got struck by a hint of fear._

'_Of course you are gone there's nothing left of you in me. Nothing much at all peasant' the slight fear became anger._

'_Nothing much, just my body and memories, but nothing much' Marian's voice died out._

Unaware of the presence of someone else in the room and still within the nightmare Zelena screamed "Off with you peasant!" She was startled awake by her own voice and when she did Robin was at her side, furrow brow.

"Marian are you alright?" he said with concern and confusion.

"I am, it was just a bad dream. I'm glad you're back, to watch over me." she said with small smile, which Robin returned.

"Are you sure you're alright? That seemed like more than just a bad dream." Robin looked into her eyes. "Yes... It was just a bad dream, nothing to be worried about doll."

Robin was a bit surprised at the way she referred to him and he could have sworn he had heard someone else say that, but he couldn't remember who. Marian sensed the his surprise and decided to get up from the bed and give him, what she supposed was a decent hug, from a wife to a husband. Robin felt uncomfortable in the embrace but said nothing and just hugged back.

After releasing him Marian looked around him searching for someone she didn't find "Where's Roland?" she asked.

"He had a pretty bad night and wanted to stay with someone more... familiar" Robin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Someone more familiar, who?" she already knew the answer to the question but playing dumb and seeing his foolish and miserable face was worth it.

Robin didn't know if she would like the answer but he was an honest man so he told her "He's with Regina" he saw her frown and quickly added "Just for tonight"

"He is spending too much time with that… that lady" Marian said turning away from him.

"Please don't be mad. We talked about this. You were gone and Roland sought a mother with…" He was cut off by her.

"The Evil Queen. The one who was going to kill me. Better yet killed me." She spitted out in false anger.

"Marian please, that's in the past now. People make mistakes and they get second chances to fix them. Regina has changed and fixed her mistakes with good deeds" Robin pleaded. "You should give her a chance. You were the one who taught me to believe in second chances. Why is it then that you cannot give her one?" he asked.

"Robin, I need to think. Maybe for tonight its enough talk about her. Can we just have dinner in peace and go to bed?" Marian implored.

"Alright, let's do that." Robin smiled weakly.

"You know the last couple of days I've missed sleeping in your arms. I'm so happy I finally get to do it." she smiled and lunged forward for a kiss.

Robin had no chance to react when Marian was already kissing him. His lips didn't move at all, he just stood frozen. When Marian pulled back she looked into his eyes deeply and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you missed my kisses." her smile faded as she pushed herself away.

"No Marian, I'm sorry. I…" he couldn't find the right words to express what he wasn't feeling with her at all.

He cleared his throat "It's just you've been dead and I never thought I would ever… well you know, have you with me again."

"It's OK, I understand, we can take it slow. Shall we get dinner now?" She asked.

"Yes of course, let's head downstairs." He gave her a weak smile. How would he tell her he had moved on and was not going to stop moving on with Regina.

'Oh that was awful' Zelena thought. The kiss and even being close to him disgusted her. 'I'll just have to live with it until I can destroy them'

A wild grin appeared in Marian's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Robin, who was puzzled by it. She was acting strange but he just kept assuming it was just do to what had happened to her. Little did he know that that wasn't his Marian, not even a bit, now there was nothing much of her left.

**Well hope you guys liked it, though it had to do a lot with Zelena and there wasn't much of our Outlaw Queen. **

**Remember to review I'd like to know your opinions. Love ya and remember to Keep the Outlaw Queen Faith Alive. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dears hope you guys are enjoying your summer, vacation is almost done so have fun. On another note I've gotten some reviews where I've been asked if Robin is playing dumb with Marian, he's not it's only been two days since he's seen her and yes things with her are weird but he's too worried about solving the conundrum with Regina and how to tell Marian about it. But no worries this chapter will deal with that and I hope not but by the end you might hate me so sorry but don't worry it will be fixed.**

**Chapter 11 ~ An Ugly Truth, A Broken Heart**

Dinner with Marian had been somewhat strange to Robin. Pinocchio who was eating with his father bumped into her and the death glare she gave him terrified the boy and made him run back to his father. Without a word about what transpired with the boy they sat in one of the back booths. From the booth she kept glaring at Gold and Belle, who were lost in conversation at the front of the diner, anger and envy in her eyes.

Something was up with Marian and Robin wanted to know what it was. 'Doll', 'Off with you peasant' those words weren't Marian's at all, Robin had thought. Marian had always been a sweet, happy soul, she had never been mean to anyone, less a child. She had never projected hate, anger, or envy she was nice to everyone always trying to help, giving of what she didn't have to people in need, always smiling even if she wasn't having the greatest day. Surely a couple of hours, not even a night, at the Queen's castle were not enough to take away that kind and gentle person she had always been.

Robin remembered that even with the continuous persecution of the Sheriff of Nottingham Marian had always found the positive side to it, all the time saying that she was glad she got to see more places and meet more people. She used to be so caring of the kids they would encounter in their journeys, telling them stories, singing to them, and making them laugh. Everyone enjoyed her company, everyone looked up to her. Where had that woman gone?

The more Robin thought about it all the more he convinced himself that something was wrong with Marian. Roland, who was scared of really nothing much, who hadn't had many nightmares in his short life, who was sweet and kind, just like his mother, didn't want to be near her. What was it that made her more than a stranger to him? What was it that terrified him about her?

* * *

After the wordless quick dinner they went back up to the room. Robin sat on the small couch too caught up his head and Marian sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching how he was beginning to tense up.

'_Doll_, who had said that before' he kept going face after face in his head and still no one came to mind. At least no one alive… and then it hit him _Zelena, _the wicked witch, Regina's sister. Then again she was dead they saw it happen. Though somehow she had opened the portal, could it be that she had in some way changed her form or stolen Marian's body? Maybe Marian was dead and Zelena had been posing as her.

Robin's head was spinning with so many thoughts, so many questions. Confusion was written all over his face, his breath quickened, and a sudden fear struck him. If Zelena was here she would want nothing good. Maybe that was why Marian had acted so weird, like she wasn't herself. Maybe that was why Roland had been protecting himself from her, _sacrificial protection spell_. It made sense Marian knew who Zelena was, she knew Regina had changed and that was why Roland was connected to her. Marian didn't want Regina anywhere near her or even Roland but that was just to hurt Regina.

The more Robin went over everything that had happened since Marian had come back the more he convinced himself that Marian was in fact Zelena.

"Zelena" he whispered, calming down a bit before turning around to look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes, the way he was looking at her made her uneasy. "Is everything alright Robin?" she asked innocently.

"Why wouldn't everything be alright love?" he asked monotonically, all the while rising from the couch and walking towards her.

She felt a bit threatened and rose from the bed "I don't know, you're are acting strange" she said tensing up.

"I'm acting strange, no, you are..." hostility in his tone "Marian or what's your name again?"

"What is wrong with you? My name is Marian, you know that" she said a bit alarmed, trying her best to still look as innocent and vulnerable as the peasant would.

"Do I, now. I'm not so sure... _doll_" he said bitterly. He kept getting closer to her until he grabbed both of her arms and looked deep in her eyes, as if trying to extract the truth out of them.

Marian's eyes widened a bit and her jaw clenched, she seemed taken aback for the way he had said it, as if it meant something more than what a simple toy or nickname would. Though taken by surprise she calmed herself down, with her jaw set and her eyes now narrowing. She enjoyed playing the hopeless wife but it was stupid, she had clearly been discovered, so what now?

"Let go of me" she said firmly, squirming around trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Tell me who you are" he held her in place, anger making his insides boil.

"What is wrong with you, let me go!" she said loudly.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

She looked at him and smiled wickedly "Who do you think I am, _doll_?" she said amusingly, a teasing look in her face.

"Zelena" he in a low almost cut voice letting go of her instantly, any doubt that he held about her being Marian, after all, disappearing. Zelena laughed evilly, her eyes fixed on him threateningly.

"So now you know" she chuckled darkly. "What are you going to do, thief?"

Regaining his posture and voice, he looked back at her "Whatever I have to, to make sure you don't hurt anyone witch" he said eyes sharply looking at her.

She laughed at his statement walking around him "You can't do anything to stop me" she said, a grin in her face.

"What did you do to Marian?" he asked.

"Aww so nice of you to think about her. Well if you must know, she's no longer here." she made a fake pout "She's dead"

"You stole her body. You should be DEAD not her!" he screamed.

"Now you feel bad for your wife. Do you think that makes me feel bad? You been sneaking around with Regina, the woman responsible for her death" she said bitterly.

"My wife died almost 30 years ago and Regina has changed. You see Marian was all about giving people second chances and Regina deserved that. Didn't you sister offer you that? Why didn't you take it, why did you have to come back to torture us?" he could feel his heart beat faster, his blood boiling up, anger rising up.

"Well that's nice of you, talking about second chances and all. You know I think you're right. This is my second chance. My second chance to make Regina and everyone in this bloody town suffer." she said, aggressively batting her hands signaling outside the window.

"I won't let you. You won't be able to hurt anyone, especially Regina. I will do everything in my power to stop you" he moved towards his bow, which was propped up against the wall by the door.

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, Robin looked all around the room with bow in hand. The clock on the nightstand fell on the ground and he turned quickly, ready to shoot, but Zelena was too fast she disappeared again and reappeared behind him.

Before Robin could turn around to face her he felt a sharp pain in his chest, a pain like no other pain and a tug. As he turned around Zelena chuckled darkly holding a bright red beating heart in her hand.

His breath was shallow, fear spread in his face as he saw her slowly closing her fist. A pain even worse than before made him crumble down to the ground and she laughed at the sight.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop me now thief" she smiled evilly.

Robin said nothing and just retorted on the ground as she squeezed and released his heart continuously. He was blinded with pain, his whole body shaking, he tried to get up but none of his limbs would work.

"Oh keep trying all you want but unless I want you to move you won't. You see I hold your heart and I control you, you are now my puppet." she laughed. "I love feeling the rush of taking a heart, holding a life in the palm of my hand. It feels great to have so much power over someone."

Robin kept trying to rise up but every time he tried she would squeeze and will him to lay in the ground.

Finally able to speak "You… won't get away... with this" his voice rough and tired.

"Oh so hopeful, you. I think I will and you know what makes this even better" she said willing him to rise "You are the best tool to hurt her" she smiled wickedly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. A question to which he already knew the answer, an answer that horrified him.

"You know what I'm going to do. The thing is that you won't only do a good job because I hold your heart but because you have someone aside from Regina that you care about. Your biggest weakness, what's his name again?" she asked playfully "Ah yes, Roland, little sweet Roland"

"No. Leave him out of this witch." he said angrily.

"Oh but that, is only on you, doll. If you are good then he will be just fine. Now, how about we start." she said.

"You know at the end you'll fail… " his words trailed off as another shot of pain sent him to the ground again, "Ahh" he moaned grasping his chest.

"We'll see about that. Now, where were we? Oh yes, let's begin." she looked down at him "First, I want you to go and take the boy from Regina, tonight, and don't worry I'll help you with what you are to say. Go now and take the boy. Bring him here and act as you always do. I don't want anyone interfering with this and don't even think about making a run for it thief, you won't get far. Remember if you so much as breath when I don't want you to your son will suffer the consequences" she threatened.

"Why do you want him here? He won't be of any help. Please let him stay with her." he begged. He didn't want his son anywhere near her, he wanted Roland to be safe, even if it was away from him.

"Because, my pretty, that will hurt her too. To lose the boy and you is the first step then I'm taking her beloved son, Henry" she replied, no care, no emotion, nothing in her tone.

"Now off with you, thief" she spitted out. Without a word and unwillingly Robin stood up and exited the room obediently.

* * *

Regina and Roland stopped at the pizza parlor before getting home to get dinner, which made Henry static, he loved pizza and it had been a long time since he ate pizza here. He and Elsa had explored the town all afternoon, or rather some parts of it. They had arrived a couple of minutes earlier, apparently Elsa had loved the arcade, where they explored the most, and had been playing for hours.

Everyone sat at the table, eating and laughing mainly at Elsa while she struggled with the cheese. Henry talked about how she was so good at playing Pac-Man, Galaxian, and Donkey Kong.

"Mom she beat the high score, it was awesome!" Henry said excitingly.

"Maybe we can go again soon and take Roland with us, right little bro?" Henry asked sweetly, sending a big smile to Roland, who returned it with and even bigger one with deep dimples.

"Yes, can we mommy? Can we go soon? How about tomorrow?" he asked looking at Regina with loving eyes.

"I don't know about tomorrow. Remember you need to go and see your mom" she said, hurting inside but managing a smile. Roland's smile turned into a frown looking down at the piece of pizza on his plate.

"But soon we can all go and see about that high score Elsa set" she said hoping to bring back Roland's smile, which she accomplished.

After they had all eaten and cleared the table Elsa excused herself to take a shower. She began to go upstairs when she remembered she didn't quite know how to use it.

"Umm, Regina how was it that you used that again?" she said turning around to see Regina chuckling and shaking her head.

"Yeah I was waiting for the question, let's go I'll show you. Roland. Henry. Both of you come upstairs to get ready for bed." she called the two boys and went up with Elsa.

After explaining a couple of times how to use the shower and giving Elsa some pjs and toiletries Regina went over to Henry's room.

The sight was heartwarming, she stayed at the door admiring her sons with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The boys were sitting next to each other in the bed, Henry was showing Roland some of his comics.

Henry was such a good big brother, Regina remembered how he had always wanted a little brother or sister to share things with. _"Mommy I think I'd make a cool big brother, right? Can I be one soon?" _he had asked her that many times until she had worked up the nerve to tell him he was adopted. Which at the beginning was fine with him always telling her that he was happy that she had picked him but then he slowly began pulling away. But never mind that now he was here sharing things with his little brother, what he had always wanted.

She cleared her throat making her presence known to the boys, who turned around a bit startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?" she asked walking over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Nothing, just showing Roland some of my comics." Henry answered with a smile, wrapping his arm around a giggling Roland.

"Well, I'm glad you are having a nice time but how about we get ready for bed. Henry can you look for some of your smallest pjs for Roland?" she asked grabbing Roland and tickling him, which sent him in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"Sure mom, watch out Roland she'll get you" he warned the little boy who was no match for her quick hands.

Henry looked in his drawers until he found the smallest pjs he could find, he placed them on the bed and jumped right in the tickle fight, lunging himself towards his mother.

"Don't worry Roland I'll save you" he said triumphantly, tickling Regina and freeing Roland from her.

"No wait, wait!" she said laughing, trying to get away from both boys, who were now on top of her tickling and giggling.

"Would you like some help there, Regina?" Elsa said chuckling from the door.

"Please I beg you help me" Regina said from under the boys.

"Umm, I don't think I should" Elsa said mockingly.

"Yeah no help mom, that's not fair" Henry said.

"Yeah no fair mommy" Roland added.

"Not fair… stop please, this is not fair…" she laughed "it's two against one… stop!"

"Ok, c'mon Roland let her be. Maybe now she knows not to mess with us." Henry said standing up from the bed.

"That's right, no mess" Roland giggled.

"Oh, I'll get you both soon." Regina said getting up and fixing her hair.

"Is that a threat?" Henry narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Oh no, not a threat. Just a warning" Regina chuckled. "Well now, Henry go take a shower and Roland come with me I'll give you a bath and then time for bed."

Roland walked over to her at once but Henry just stood in place looking at her.

"Mom, you do know I'm not a child anymore?" he asked.

"I know, how can I forget if you keep reminding me about it." she replied.

"So you don't have to mother me so much and it's early still can I stay awake for a while longer." he begged.

"Not a child and you keep on whining." she shook her head slightly and smiled "Fine but no tv just reading, that's better than having your head stuck in a video game."

"Ok deal. No video games just comics." he said walking over to his desk where he had a series of comics spread about.

Roland grabbed Regina's hand a looked back at Henry with a smile. "Goodnight Henry"

"Goodnight little bro" Henry said walking over to them, fist out to Roland for a fist bump.

"Goodnight mom" he gave her a kiss and a side hug.

"Goodnight, my little prince" she kissed the top of his forehead.

Elsa just watched from the door, witnessing such an amazing family moment which brought her hope. Then she said her goodnight's and walked over to her room.

* * *

Regina and Roland headed over to her room, she took him to the bathroom and began to fill the tub for his bath. She put some bubbles in for him to play a bit, while she got the bed ready. He was marveled by the so many bubbles and kept giggling.

Regina smiled while listening to him "All good in there, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes mommy, these pubbles are funny" he replied from the bathroom.

"Bubbles sweetheart, bubbles" she corrected.

"Yeah pubbles mommy" he said again, making her chuckle.

She went back in the bathroom to find him wearing a wig and a beard of bubbles, which made her giggle a bit.

"Enjoying ourselves aren't we?" she smiled.

"Well I'm having fun mommy, are you?" he asked grinning at her, a grin just like his father's.

"So much fun, now is time to get out." she said grabbing the towel and offering her hand.

"Awww now, but this is fun mommy." he whined.

"I know it is but we have to leave some for later or if not we'll run out." she said raising her eyebrows.

After getting him all dried up and putting him on bed they snuggled. She told him a bedtime story about a brave knight in shining armor, who saved an entire kingdom. She almost got to the end when she noticed he was already asleep. Carefully she got up from bed taking her night clothes and leaving the bathroom door ajar just in case he woke up while she showered.

She came back to bed to find him in the same place where she had left him. When she slid under the covers next to him he opened his eyes slightly and came closer to her to snuggle and fell back asleep instantly. She smiled looking at him and kissed his forehead, brushing off some of his brown curls.

Regina felt happy, so happy, and hopeful. For the first time in so long she felt complete, even though Robin wasn't at her side yet, she felt complete. She had Robin, who would soon also be spending the nights next to her, loving her and sharing everything with her, her soulmate. She had Henry, her son, who she knew would be by her side, who had always believed in her. She had Tink and Elsa and Snow, who she knew would always stand up for her and fight against everyone for her, who were her friends. She had this sweet loving child, who was also her son and who loved her over everything, who had decided to call her mommy, giving her a unique place in his heart.

Yes, she was happy because everything was falling into place, because slowly she was getting her happy ending. Filled with joy and happy thoughts she drifted into sleep and started dreaming about her happy ending, with her family, friends, and true love.

* * *

Not even an hour into sleep Regina was startled awake by a sudden ache in her chest. Placing her hand over her heart and panting she turned to look at Roland. She scanned his little face to see if maybe he was having another nightmare, however when she looked at him she found him comfortably asleep at her side. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, no nightmare, so she looked around the room, nothing seemed out of place, no danger.

If Roland was fine, why was she feeling this pain, this sadness, this fear? She looked back at the sleeping boy and carefully slid out of bed. Still looking around her room, she made her way towards her window. She took a peek outside and everything was still, no lights flickered in her neighbors' house, no one walked on the sidewalk, everything was as normal as ever.

A horrifying thought went through her head. "Henry" she whispered. Glancing back at a sleeping Roland she exited the room silently and headed towards Henry's room.

Every fiber of her being on high alert, magic prickling in her fingertips. No one would hurt her boys and she would make sure of that. Once at Henry's door she readied herself and opened the door quietly. When she looked inside Henry was in bed asleep.

It seemed he had fallen asleep while reading, his comic book rested on his chest, one hand over it and the other dangling from the side of the bed. Regina walked in and examined the room, everything was in place, and Henry was fine.

She walked over to his bed, took the comic book and placed it back on his messy desk. Then she placed his dangling hand on his side and took the blanket to cover him. Just like Roland had done when she laid next to him, Henry opened his eyes sleepily and smiled.

"Love you mom" his voice raspy and almost in whisper.

"I love you too" she smiled and he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Regina admired her son for a minute and then walked out of his room. Both her sons were fine, they were both sleeping peacefully, and yet she still felt uneasy with an ache in her chest. She decided to go down and make herself some tea, maybe it was just nerves.

* * *

Waiting for the tea to cool a little she walked around the kitchen island and sat on the stool. She watched as the steam from the hot tea came up and slowly disappeared. She was tired and yet she didn't feel like she could sleep at all.

After waiting for the tea to cool she took her mug and went over to the living room, turning on the lamp next to the couch. She sat there and as she brought the mug to her mouth for a sip there was a knock on the door.

Placing the mug on the center table she walked over to the door in hushed steps. She looked through the glass and saw Robin standing in the other side of the door. She was confused and a bit scared thinking there might be another threat in town.

"Robin?" she said opening the door "Is everything ok?"

Robin just stood in the porch unmoving eyes full of sadness and hurt. "Where's Roland?" he simply said.

"Umm, he's asleep upstairs. Robin are you ok? Come in" she said worried taking his hand. He had never looked so dreadful and in pain.

"I'm ok and I prefer not to go in there" he said, pushing her hand away and looking past her and into the house "Now bring my son. He will not spend any more time with a murderer"

Regina's eyes widened and confusion shot across her face. Shaking her hand she asked "Robin what are you talking about. Are you ok?"

"I said I'm fine, you Evil Queen" his words came firm, and those words hurt her more than anything ever had "Bring me my son"

"Robin what's going on? What are you doing?" she asked tears in her eyes. A lump was beginning to form in her throat and she slowly backed away from him.

"Like I said I don't want my son anywhere near you. You who destroyed our lives when you killed my wife. You who know only how to inflict pain. You whose heart is darker than any void in the deep sea. I don't want my son with you, so give him to me now!" he yelled in anger.

Regina had never seen Robin like that, looking at her with so much hate and so much anger. She didn't care when the townspeople would look at her like that but Robin, him doing it, it broke her. Hours ago they had sat in the park side by side watching Roland play. He had said he loved her and when she put her hand on his thigh he took it in his. What was wrong now? What had change? Why was he talking to her that way?

"Robin I don't know why you're talking to me like that. I haven't done anything. You saw my change. Why are treating me like this? You said you loved Me." a tear trickled from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Robin's hand went up a bit, he felt like hell, he wanted to hold her, to tell her what was happening, to tell her that he did love her. He wanted to wipe that tear from her face but as his hand came up a voice in his head said _NO_, and his hand fell back on his side.

"I don't love you Regina, I never did. You were just a substitute for my one and only true love, my wife. You don't mean anything to me." Robin said sharply, with his heart aching as he watched her retreat further away from him shaking her head.

"No, Robin don't do this, please don't." tears flowing down her face now and feeling her whole self shaking, Regina looked at him and implored.

Little footsteps could be heard at the top of the stairs, Regina looked up and seeing Roland wiped her tear stained face.

"Roland, we need to go" Robin said in a nicer tone.

"Why?" Roland asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Because I said so. We need to go back to you real mother." he said, his voice returning to that angry and firm tone.

"But you said I could stay with mommy" Roland walked over to Regina and help her hand.

"She is not your mom Roland. Now let's go!" he shouted a bit.

Roland tightened his tiny hand around Regina's and she could feel his fear. "Robin please calm down, you're scaring him." she said through an almost none existent voice.

Crouching down to face Roland she cupped his face with her free hand "Sweetheart…" she said her voice trailing "you need to go with your papa now" she said with tears in her eyes.

Roland shook his head and fresh tears appeared in his eyes "I don't want to leave mommy"

Robin walked into the house and grabbed Roland's hand "We're leaving now Roland. Come on, let's go" he said pulling him slightly.

"No papa, no." he said trying to free his hand.

"We are going now." Robin bent down and picked the struggling boy up. "Let go of her Roland" he demanded.

"No papa, please no" the boy begged. "Mommy please don't let go. Mommy I love you, please"

Regina's heart was breaking, hearing him and watching him struggle. "Robin, why are you doing this? Please stop. What did I do?" she asked.

"You were born" with that Robin took Roland's hand from her.

Regina just stood there for a while watching as Robin took Roland and walked away from her. The boy screamed for her and asked her to take him. On impulse she ran after them but Robin turned around to face her.

"I don't want you anywhere near us, you evil witch. Don't follow us. Don't look for us. Don't ask for us. I don't want to see you, murderer. I hate you with all my heart and soul" he spitted out.

"Rob" she began but he cut her off.

"You should remember, villains don't get happy endings. Someone as evil and foul as you doesn't deserve anything. You should be dead" after that he continued walking away with a crying Roland.

She crumbled to ground in her walkway, sobbing uncontrollably hands on her chest. Her world crumbling with her, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Where had their love gone? They were supposed to be soulmates, destined to be with each other for the rest of their days. How could all of that gone away? Where had that hate and anger come from?

* * *

She could feel the pull from Roland but there was nothing to do but cry and watch as they got lost in the dark street.

She began to feel an immense emptiness 'Someone as evil and foul as you doesn't deserve anything' kept playing over and over in her head along with 'You should be dead'. His words resonated in her head and hammered against her heart. Sadness and pain engulfed her slowly and there on the ground she continued to cry, her whole body shaking and aching all over. Her vision began to blur with tears that poured and poured down her face and neck.

She began to stand up tears still flowing, sobs still echoing, and her body still shaking. It was so hard to make her way back to the door, she could still feel the pull from Roland but she couldn't do anything. Closing the door behind her she looked up to see Elsa watching her.

"Regina I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Elsa confessed with tears of her own.

"It's ok" Regina's voice came hoarse and mangled.

Elsa walked to her wrapping her arms around her. "I'm here Regina, with you forever"

Regina slumped into the embrace letting go of everything, sobbing loudly against Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked at the stairs and waved her hand making an ice wall to prevent Henry from waking up. Still holding onto Regina she walked over to the living room couch waving her hand again to close the door.

Regina laid her head on Elsa's lap still crying, Elsa allowed her to let go of everything she had in. No words were necessary for Regina and Elsa knew that so she just brushed back Regina's hair.

Regina cried herself to sleep in Elsa's lap and even after she was asleep tears rushed out of her eyes. Elsa felt so helpless watching her friend like that after only a couple of of hours ago she was having a tickle fight with her sons.

Elsa wanted to know what made Robin change his mind and who this Marian was. She wanted to know what had caused him to take Roland away and to break Regina the way he had and she would find out. She needed help to do so and though she hated the idea only one person came to mind, Tinkerbell. She didn't care though for Regina she was going to do anything, for her best friend she would endure anything. Regina had been there for her through so much and now it was time to repay her. She was going to find a way to try and mend Regina's, once again, broken heart.

**Well do you guys hate me? Hopefully you don't hate me so much. Don't worry though Regina is going to have her happy ending sooner or later.**

**Anyhow I read a review by ****Han Cini**** where she said Zelena was basically Voldemort. I didn't mean to make it sound like that but the Potterhead in me did so what are we going to do. Zelena is a female version of dear old Voldy lol.**

**Remember to review, I love hearing your feedback. #KeepTheOutlawQueenFaith**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry the space between updates has continued to become larger it's just life right now a bit complicated. This chapter was so hard to write I kept rewriting it and rewriting it. Just so you know time will speed up a bit in this one. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 12 ~ Unanswered Calls and Broken Ones**

**Robin.**

_A Month and Two Weeks Ago_

_Walking with a screaming Roland in arms and with his heart breaking a little more as he walked away from her was the hardest thing Robin had ever done. He kneeled down with Roland, putting the boy on the ground, wrapping his arms around him and a more gentle manner to give him a hug._

"_Roland, buddy, please calm down" Robin soothed his crying boy._

"_Why... did you take me…. away? Why were you m-m-ean... to mommy? ... Why?" Roland asked in between sobs._

"_I'm so sorry buddy" Robin said tears now running down his face. "This will be just for a while. I promise"_

"_But… but you were mean to mommy. You… you made her… cry, Papa. You screamed at her... you hurt her" Roland said throwing punches at Robin, who took every single one of them without protest. _

"_Roland, listen to me very clearly, Papa will have to be mean to mommy for a while and you won't be able to see her. But I promise, I will fix this soon. You know I never go back on my promises." Robin reasoned with the Roland, lifting his chin up with his hand._

"_Why do you have to be mean? Why do you have to take me away?" Roland asked trying to make sense of something a little boy never would._

"_Sometimes grown-ups have to do things that aren't nice so that no one gets hurt and that is what I have to do. So that neither you nor your Mommy are hurt" Robin explained._

"_Who wanna hurt us?" Roland asked, looking deeply into his father's eyes awaiting his answer._

_Robin had never lied to Roland but as words began to form he felt a sudden ache all over his body, he knew he couldn't tell the boy about Zelena but he wouldn't lie either. He was an honest man and he had taught Roland that being honest was the best quality any man could have._

"_I can't tell you bud, but what I can tell you is that I'll do whatever it takes to make everything OK again. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and your Mommy are happy." Robin promised, even if it meant he had to die in the process._

_Roland began to sob more quietly now "Papa, you promise… you promise"_

"_I promise Roland, you have my word. Now I need you to be brave. Be brave for me, be brave for mommy" Robin said hugging his boy once more and picking him up to resume their walk to Granny's._

* * *

This last month had been a complete agony for Robin since squeezing his heart had become Zelena's new favorite pastime, she liked to watch him squirm on the ground from the pain. She had decided it would be better to move into the woods so that they wouldn't be disturbed and she wouldn't be discovered.

Robin had begged for her to allow Roland to go and stay with his Merry Men to no avail. She simply replied with a squeeze and an_ oops_. She said if she allowed Roland to go it would give the boy a free pass to see Regina and she was not stupid or naive.

Robin still had no idea how no one suspected of his sudden change. He tried to hint Little John and the other men but it appeared they did not understand his code. Even when he told them he'd move back into the forest, but not with them, had they suspected. How short-minded could they be not to notice? Not even his best friend.

Zelena had also decided that keeping the little boy under a sleeping spell would be best so that she wouldn't have have to worry about him running off. She only allowed for him to be awake in order for the boy to be fed, and that was the only time Robin would be allowed to talk to his son, who would always ask, _Papa what's going on? When will we see mommy again? Why am I always so tired?_. He would always ask the same things but Robin couldn't answer, he didn't know what to say, he really didn't know what to do about it all. Robin often found himself wondering about how safe his son was with so much magic flowing through him almost all the time. He also wondered if _she_, Regina, could sense what was happening with Roland._  
_

Aside from worrying about his son he worried about_ her,_ the images of Regina backing away from him in fear, the hurt in her eyes, the shed and un-shed tears. Guilt had washed over him, he felt so useless, so hopeless. He had promised her he would never hurt her, he had promised he would never leave, and yet there he was he had broken her like he always promised he wouldn't. The pain of what he had done, though done on command from Zelena, was indescribable, he felt his heart was broken more than it had when Marian had died, when she had supposedly come back, when he learned Regina had been responsible for Marian's death, when Zelena told him she had killed Marian, he was broken, just like Regina was, and right now without being able to hold his son, without being able to be with Regina, he was broken beyond repair. He was just a lifeless, soulless, vessel. He felt as though he was just a puppet and Zelena his puppeteer.

How could he stop this? He had no magic, he was just a man, he was nothing compared to Zelena's power. She held his heart and she was able to will him to do whatever she wanted. He could do nothing and anything he tried would be futile, nothing could be done, at least not by him.

* * *

He sat by his son's bed, as he did every night after Zelena was done with her torturing routine, inside the tent and watched as what looked like another nightmare flooded his son's sleep. He only watched, unable to move, because Zelena had commanded him not to and to just sit there and observe his son suffer through the night.

Tears glistened through his eyes as he tried to move his unresponsive hand. He wished for Regina to appear and for her to see what was going on, though he knew wishing that was pointless. Ever since the threat he had made towards her, since he had pointed his crossbow at Regina, he had heard nothing about her and she hadn't come back at all.

He began to wonder yet again how she was doing, if she had tried to move on from all that had happened and began to live her life with just her son, or if she like he, was still suffering and hurting so much their hearts would implode waiting for a miraculous way of seeing and being with each other again.

He forced himself to look away from his son, finally achieving it. This had to stop, he needed to find a way to make everything OK again, and he needed to stop Zelena, who he knew was now starting to plot another way to hurt Regina.

* * *

**Regina.**

A month had gone by since the last encounter with Robin and Roland, slowly Regina had shut everyone out, even her little army.

Henry had begged and begged to stay at the house with her but she had decided it was better for him to be with the Uncharmings, at least until she was in a better state of mind, of heart, just better than she was right now. Elsa saw less and less of her even though they lived under the same roof, Tinkerbell and her tried various times to talk to Regina and help her but gained nothing of it.

Regina's daily routine consisted of waking up taking a shower and going back to bed, then at some point during the day she'd go down to the kitchen to make herself some sort of meal. Henry came every day after school to see her and talk, however the only one to talk was him since she just sat and listened to him with a faint fake smile on her face, which she used to try to mask all the pain within.

She wanted to be there for her son but with what, her resilient heart was no longer working. It had been broken one too many times by the people that had always said they'd be there. The same people that promised her love everlasting. She wasn't even sure if her heart was still whole in her chest or if it resided there broken into little pieces.

Everyone she loved was either taken away from her or it left her by their own free will. Daniel was killed by her mother, she killed her father, Snow killed her mother, Henry had left her, and Roland had been taken away from her by his father. _His Father,_ Robin, he had left her.

All that was just too much for her, her heart had taken too much, but what should she expect, the Evil Queen. She who had killed and tortured in so many crude ways. Who had been responsible for the suffering of an entire kingdom. She wasn't destined to be happy, she wasn't supposed to love anyone and no one could love her. That was the price she would have to pay, it was her fault, she had brought this on herself. How could she even have thought of the possibility of being happy after all she had done?

* * *

She wasn't very happy with any day but the thing she hated most was nightfall. Every single night she would feel the urge or pull towards Roland, every single night she would wake up in the middle of cold sweats and at the verge of tears. She hated every night ever since Robin had pulled the little boy away from her, nights now were filled with more despair and sorrow than she had felt already. She was certain that Robin would never let anything happen to Roland but the pull was so strong some nights she contemplated the idea of just going to check on him. However every time those ideas formed in her head she reminded herself of how the only time she had done it had been.

_A Month Ago_

_Since Robin had surprised her almost two weeks ago, to take Roland away, Regina hadn't had a restful night. She startled awake in the middle of the night, her hand flew to her chest as she felt a pang yet again, these last two of nights she would wake up in even more tears and aching all over, and tonight was no exception. She shuffled in bed managing slowly to sit up, brushing some strands of her hair off her face. _

_Her breath quickened and fear overtook her, the only thing in her mind was Roland. As quickly as she could she got out of bed and got somewhat dressed, jeans and blouse. She felt her heart beating faster and faster, her hands began shaking. She puffed out of her house with Roland in her mind, since it was the only way of finding him._

_When she appeared in the middle of the room at Granny's Inn she could hear a faint cry. She wheeled around to see the small boy in bed, hugging himself onto the very familiar stuffed monkey, eyes tightly shut._

_She moved slowly toward the bed and almost made it when heard a throat clearing behind her. She froze in place, her heartbeat and breath quickening even more than she thought it was possible._

"_I'm sorry I…" she began to apologize, turning around slowly with her hands up in surrender, when her voice caught as she saw him staring at her. _

"_What are you doing here Regina?" Robin asked in that sweet voice she so dearly missed._

"_I-I... felt his pull. So I came to see if he was… ok" she said looking away from him._

"_Leave Regina… please" a pained look traveled across his face, which confused Regina. _

_He had been awful to her the last time they had seen each other and now he was being somewhat nice. Then, that look, that look of pain she had only seen it when he had lost her heart. It just didn't make sense._

"_Mommy?" Roland looked at her through tearful eyes, raising his hands toward her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth._

_The door to the room sprung open to reveal Marian, who walked in quickly and gave an malevolent look at Robin._

"_What is she doing here?" Marian said in a furious tone._

"_I just… I just came to see… um Roland" Regina said, looking around away from her, trying to explain herself._

"_I don't want you near my son. You did hear, right? My son." Marian spitted out. _

"_No she's my mommy" Roland screamed from the bed, and began to climb down._

"_Roland stay in bed." Robin said firmly._

"_But… Papa…" Roland began._

"_No buts, listen to your father and stay in bed" Marian said "As for you, I thought I told you to leave." she turned to Regina once more. _

"_Sorry to bother you I…" Regina began but was cut off by Robin._

"_Stop talking and get out! Didn't you hear my wife leave and don't come back because next time you might get hurt" Robin said angrily, grabbing his crossbow._

_Regina began backing away from him surprised by his threat, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Raising her hands to puff herself out she sneaked a last look at Roland. _

"_I'm sorry. Be brave, my little knight" she mumbled through the lump in her throat before getting ready to puff away._

"_Leave!" Robin yelled pointing his crossbow at her, she quickly flicked her wrists, as a panic both her's and Roland's filled her insides._

_Once she got home to her room she made her way to the bed, where she curled into a ball and allowed herself to cry._

* * *

Ignoring the boy was one of the hardest things she had ever done, controlling the urge had become harder and harder as the days went by. Every time she opened her eyes they stung, she had been crying so much, they were all swelled up, and had adopted the red color of the blood running through their capillaries. Moving was a pain, from sobbing and gasping for air, her lungs and rib cage ached and the rise and fall of her chest was somewhat constricted. She recalled having read somewhere that a bond like her's and Roland's could cause this if unanswered quickly. She felt so weak, so frail, as if she were to be blown by the wind she would break into a million pieces and simply float away.

Aside from all that Regina was feeling nauseous and dizzy all the time. Also lately to her daily routine throwing up every morning had been added. She attributed everything she was feeling to the fact that she was ignoring Roland's calls and that not answering took that kind of toll on her. However not everything was due to the unanswered calls but to the fact that something, rather someone, was being made inside of her.

**Hi hope you liked it I know this isn't the best chapter but I try. On the other hand you can see what's coming, right? I promise I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Remember to review please, tell me what you think and make suggestions everything is welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all I know, I know long time no see, rather no chapter. Sorry it took so long but life has a way of getting really complicated and busy at times, especially when you have a new job and school is about to start. I hope you guys are still with me though we've got nice things happening in this chapter and the others. I know I've been terrible keeping our captains apart and hurting but after all the hurt everything turns out even better. Anyhow let's get going we have a little surprise today/night.**

**Chapter 13 ~ A Nice Bittersweet Surprise**

Elsa woke up early in the morning and went to freshen up in the bathroom. When she came out she heard Regina gasp loudly and run. Afraid something might be happening she ran into Regina's room, the door to the bathroom was ajar and she could hear her throwing up.

Worried Elsa walked in earning herself a death glare from Regina, who was still kneeled in front of the toilet.

"Yes?" Regina's voice came raspy and low from having just woken up.

"I just heard you and I thought you might need me… so I let myself in." Elsa explained with worry written across her face.

"Well I'm fine it must be because I'm disrupting the connection with Roland" her voice died down as she said the boy's name, gazing down at the floor.

"Regina this cannot keep happening to you. We need to do something. I'm your friend, I'm here, and I want to help you. Please just let me do it." Elsa searched for Regina's eyes but Regina just continued to look at the floor.

"Can you at least answer one question?" she asked, no reply "I'll leave you alone if you answer" this time Regina looked at her.

"What is your question?" she asked annoyed.

"How long have you been like this?" Elsa said pointing at Regina over the toilet.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks maybe" she answered truthfully. Regina couldn't remember when this sickness in the mornings had come.

Furrow brow Elsa lowered herself so that Regina and her were at eye level. "Regina just one more." Regina sighed and gave a small nod. "When was the last time you had your period?" she asked.

Regina seemed taken aback by the question, '_How dare she asked something like that. What does that have to do with anything_'? But then Regina couldn't remember that either. How could she forget that, she always liked to be prepared for those awful days of pain and mood swings.

"Regina, when was the last time? Please answer. You could be" Regina cut Elsa off.

"Pregnant…" she was surprised by that "no I couldn't be. I can't be pregnant."

Regina couldn't believe that that was what was going on. She began to shake her head '_No this is because of Roland, the connection. Breaking the connection has side effects. Just no I can't'_

"It's the connection with Roland, Elsa. I'm not pregnant." she affirmed.

"You don't know that Regina. You need to be sure." Elsa continued "Let's go see... a doctor, is it? Yeah a doctor."

"No, I'm fine" Regina protested.

"I really don't care for your opinion right now. I'm done babying you. You are a grown woman, who yes has gone through a lot, but who knows how to get back up after being beat down. So now you get up from the floor and we are going to see the doctor. NOW" Elsa said walking over to Regina and pulling her up to her feet.

Regina shook out of Elsa's grasp. "Fine just to prove you wrong. Then you and Tinkerbell can leave me alone."

Regina walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet picking her now typical jeans and blouse, Elsa went to her room to get dressed too.

As Regina got dressed she allowed her hand to travel along her belly. _'A baby'_ a faint smile spread across her mouth _'Robin's baby. Just a little part of him to keep with me' _she continued to smile and rub her belly. _'A part of him to love. A part of him to remind me of the good moments we had. A part of him to give me a bit of happiness' _

She put the blouse over her head and tears came rushing in, a realization. She didn't deserve to be happy, she could never be happy, she had hurt and caused pain to so many. Happiness was just out of reach for her, why even hope for a piece of him when she knew such thing would never happen?

* * *

Tinkerbell arrived to Regina's at the same time they were about to leave so she tagged along with the two. The short drive to the hospital was quiet and annoyingly long for all three parties. Regina kept throwing death glares to Elsa who had informed Tink about the situation and how she thought Regina might be pregnant. Elsa opted to ignore her and look out the car window and Tink sat at the back of the car fixated on Regina, plotting out ways to talk to Robin and get him to come see her, and why not she kept wondering about ways to get rid of the newcomer, who had messed everything up.

As Regina got out of her car in the parking lot to the hospital, she saw how everyone looked at her and back when caught. Some people seemed nervous and even scared, she couldn't deny that she felt a bit of a thrill every time she saw the fear in their eyes.

When they went in to the waiting area Regina went to the desk and wrote her name on the call list, as she walked over to her chair she noticed Elsa and Tink in conversation.

"Since when are you two so close?" Regina mocked.

"Well let me see… since you stopped" Tink snapped back at her.

"Yeah, that's about right. Since you decided to shut yourself up and leave your friends behind" Elsa added.

Regina simply sat down and rolled her eyes at them, before they could continue, surprisingly, the nurse called Regina in.

The nurse took Regina's vitals as it was routine and then asked what the reason of her visit was.

"I want to know if I'm pregnant" she said coldly.

The nurse looked at her confused "Pregnant Madame Mayor?" Regina gave her an ugly look. "Right I'll get the doctor for you" and with that the nurse close to ran away.

Regina sat waiting for a couple of minutes when the door sprang open and Elsa and Tink waltzed in.

"What are you doing in here? I don't need to be followed" Regina screeched.

"Well you said you'd prove me wrong, so I want to be here for when you do" Elsa answered.

"And I'm here for… for moral support. Besides I want to see if you prove Elsa wrong or if she is right. It is not every day you get to see Regina be proven wrong." Tink added with a bit of sass.

"Well, whatever I know I'm right. I'm not pregnant, I could never have…" Regina was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" she called out.

Dr. Whale came in with the nurse looked around the little room filled with people. He rose a brow at Regina's entourage but said nothing and sat in front of Regina.

"How are you Regina?" he asked kindly.

"I am fine Whale, can we get on with this?" she said quickly.

"Right, of course. It is my understanding that you want to know if you are... pregnant?" he said with a questioning look.

"Yes. That is right. Though I know I'm not, I want to give proof to these two" Regina said glancing at Elsa and Tink.

Whale looked at the two women, who were also looking at him, and turned around to face Regina once more.

"Ok then. Have you experienced dizziness or any kind of morning sickness, are you late on your period cycle?" he asked.

"Well, I have felt dizzy a couple of times and lately I've been sick to my stomach in the mornings and… well… I'm a couple days late." she answered nervously.

"How much is a couple Madame Mayor?" Whale asked.

"A week, maybe" Regina said.

"A week!" Tink repeated.

"You're pregnant Regina!" Elsa added.

"Why don't the two of you shut up and let the doctor talk" she spat out at them and then directed her attention to Whale "Well?"

"Regina it does sound like you are, thought there could be other things going on. You've lost some weight so it might have to do with that. For right now I'll have the nurse draw some blood and send it to the lab, we'll put a rush on the results but it might take two days. We do have pregnancy tests here so I'll bring you three different ones. They could be wrong but they might give us an idea." Whale said as the nurse began to get things set to draw the blood. He left for a minute or so before coming back with the tests.

"There's a bathroom just around the corner take the tests and come back so we can take a look at the results to add them to the chart" Whale said.

* * *

Regina got up and taking the tests she walked out to the bathroom. Once inside fear struck her, what if indeed she was pregnant, could she be a good mom or would her child leave her like Henry had, would Robin come back to take the baby away, did she want to have his child? Questions flooded her head, she didn't even know how but she took all three of the test. She was too scared to look so she walked back into the room, where Elsa, Tink, and Whale were waiting for her.

"So?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know how to read these. I have never been pregnant" she partially lied.

"Alright, may I take a look?" Whale asked extending a hand towards her. Regina hesitated but gave the tests to him.

Whale looked at all three of the tests expressionless, which had Regina more nervous than before.

"Whale, what are you waiting for? Tell them I'm not pregn…" Regina began.

"You're pregnant Regina. All three were positive." Whale told her.

Regina took a step back and began to shake her head, "No, I'm not pregnant… I ...I" she began to breathe quickly and her vision began to blur "I… don't feel so… so good" with that she came rushing to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

When she woke up she was laying on a hospital bed with an IV running. She looked around to find Elsa sitting next to her on a chair and Tink crossed legged on the floor.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled getting the attention of Elsa and Tink.

"Yeah about five to six weeks. The doctor did an ultrasound and we saw..." Tink said but was cut off by Elsa.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Elsa asked worried.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" a huge smile on her face and with tears in her eyes "I really couldn't be happier. I'm going to be a mother again"

Elsa and Tink looked at each other and smiled before going to Regina to give her a hug.

"No who are you telling first?" Tink asked excitingly.

"Henry and then …" she seemed to take the next name back. "Just Henry for now, and Snow, which means David is going to know but no one else." She looked at both Tink and Elsa "Please no one else just for now"

"What about _him_?" Elsa asked.

"No one else has to know." Regina repeated looking down.

"Alright then, whatever you want. But be happy Regina, you're going to be a mom" Elsa tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, we'll be aunties" Tink chuckled.

"Yes that's right!" Elsa smiled.

"I'm going to be a mom again" Regina began to smile again, but couldn't shut out all the thoughts she had had before taking the tests.

She couldn't help all the _what ifs_, she couldn't help thinking about what _he_ would do if he found out about the pregnancy. No she was going to keep it a secret for as long as she could.

"Oh by the way Regina, Dr. Whale thinks he saw two" Tink said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**Hey well hope you enjoyed the chapter with the sass wars and the little surprise, by the way, what do you think? **

**Remember to review it makes me want to keep going. Until next time… Keep the Outlaw Queen Faith Alive!**


End file.
